Concerto pour Maraudeurs - Printemps
by W. Lougris
Summary: Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** **Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer:** **Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, ect... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

 **Résumé:** **Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

 **Note:** **Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses!**

 **Voici le début de notre aventure, il est de mon envie de narrer les quelques années d'amitié des Maraudeurs, rien de bien original, j'en conviens, mais j'espère pouvoir étendre jusqu'au Post-Poudlard, le plan étant prêt dans l'ensemble.**

 **Je ne peux, hélas, promettre un rythme de parution régulier, mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop me faire détester entre deux chapitres, ni d'excéder un temps trop long, je ferais de mon mieux, soyez-en assurés! Si souci, je vous tiendrais bien évidemment informés.** **J'avais d'abord publié une première fois, mais ça fait trois ans, donc les chapitres publiés sont réécrits. J'espère juste publier plus que 2 chapitres cette fois-ci….**

 **Concerto pour Maraudeurs couvrira quatre histoires séparées, le Printemps, avec le Prologue, les années 1, et 2, l'Été, les années 3 et 4, l'Automne, les années 5 et 6, l'Hiver, enfin, contiendra l'année 7, ainsi que la partie Requiem, qui aura quelques moments de vie après Poudlard.**

 **Les points de vue seront essentiellement ceux des Maraudeurs, mais il se peut, que d'autres protagonistes veuillent se glisser dans la narration, tels des fourbes guerriers furtifs. Oui, ils sont comme ça.**

 **Si vous avez des questions, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre du mieux que possible, les commentaires, aussi. Je vous laisse donc avec cette entrée en matière, ne vous retenant pas plus que nécessaire.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

.

.

.

Un garçon au regard ambré patientait devant la porte qui donnait accès au bureau du Directeur, il semblait visiblement un peu nerveux et triturait ses mains.

"Du calme, Remus", murmura une voix apaisante.

Le garçon se tourna vers un homme plus âgé que lui, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils partageaient le même regard et les mêmes cheveux châtains presque blonds. Le nez de Remus était plus droit et son visage était plus sérieux tandis que son père avait un nez aquilin et un visage plus rond. Son père lui sourit et le garçon lui répondit de façon hésitante. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme à l'allure sévère. Elle était assez grande, les cheveux châtains noués en un chignon serré et avait des lunettes aux montures argentées sur le nez. Ses bras étaient chargés de parchemins et de livres.

"Je suis le professeur McGonagall, se présenta t-elle en serrant la main du père de Remus. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, Monsieur Lupin.

-Merci", fit son père avec un bref sourire..

Remus se leva pour suivre les deux adultes et croisa le regard de McGonagall, elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Il fut tout d'abord émerveillé par l'immense bureau et par les multiples instruments de mesure, il regarda avec envie la bibliothèque remplie de bouquins en tout genre et dans un plus ou moins bon état, et avec fascination le phénix perché au-dessus de son nid. L'animal était devenu rare, et peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'en avoir un comme familier. L'oiseau leva la tête et regarda Remus. D'un mouvement d'ailes rapide, il s'envola et alla se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, le garçon fléchit légèrement les jambes sous le poids du phénix, se ressaisit et caressa l'animal avec respect, flattant son encolure à la grande joie de la créature, qui émettait presque un ronronnement. Son père l'observa, visiblement étonné lui aussi.

« J'aurais dû vous accepter dans mon école rien que pour ça", fit une voix calme et amusée.

Remus sursauta et vit le directeur de Poudlard s'avancer dans son bureau, il forçait le respect, avec ses yeux bleus, pétillants de malice et ses lunettes en demi-lune, son nez aquilin comme son père, ses cheveux et sa barbe blancs, et son air tranquille. Il portait une robe dans les tons nocturnes sur laquelle était brodé un quelconque système de constellation en fils d'argent. L'homme dégageait une certaine bienveillance.

"Il est rare qu'il s'approche des gens sans les connaître."

Le garçon regarda l'oiseau qui émit un trémolo, il cligna des yeux. Dumbledore s'approcha du père de Remus.

« Ravi de vous revoir, dit-il en serrant la main de ce dernier.

-Moi de même, répondit Lyall Lupin en souriant.

-Bonjour Remus, fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil. Asseyez-vous."

Le phénix partit de son épaule pour se poser sur celle de Dumbledore, Remus et son père s'assirent en face du bureau dans des fauteuils en bois et en velours d'un rouge sombre, presque pourpre. Le vieux sorcier consulta quelques notes éparpillées sur son bureau.

"Alors, Monsieur Lupin, nous avons pris quelques dispositions pour vous permettre de profiter de Poudlard… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils rencontraient Dumbledore.

Alors que la famille Lupin s'était résignée à éduquer Remus à la maison, le professeur Dumbledore était venu leur rendre visite.

 _Un coup de sonnette avait résonné dans leur maison et Espérance Lupin alla ouvrir, sous le perron se trouvait un homme âgé, vêtu de vêtements assez détonnants et avec un choix de couleurs pour le moins douteux._

 _« Bonjour madame, suis-je bien chez Monsieur et Madame Lupin?_

 _-Bonjour, oui, c'est bien cela. Que puis-je pour vous?_

 _-Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard, et je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec fils s'il vous plaît. »_

 _La mère de Remus d'abord quelque peu surprise, accepta la proposition et le laissa entrer. Son mari n'était pas encore rentré de Londres, alors elle l'invita dans le salon, et appela son fils._

 _«Du thé? Café?_

 _-Un thé, s'il vous plaît. »_

 _Remus descendit rapidement, un air curieux affiché et fit connaissance avec Dumbledore qui entre temps avait revêtu une tenue relativement plus convenable . Sa mère arriva avec les boissons et une assiette de pancakes. Le mage offrit à Remus de faire une partie de bavboules -il avait visiblement tout un jeu caché dans sa robe- au grand étonnement du jeune garçon, et pendant la partie, ils conversèrent. Dumbledore avait tout de suite fait comprendre à Remus qu'il connaissait sa condition, et bien que Remus en fut largement déconcerté, il accepta d'en discuter avec lui, toutefois méfiant. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'avait montré aucun rejet, bien au contraire, et avait rassuré le garçon qui s'était détendu au fur et à mesure de la discussion._

 _Lorsque Lyall Lupin était rentré, Dumbledore demanda à discuter avec la famille._

 _«L'école a décidé d'accueillir Remus au sein de l'établissement afin qu'il poursuive ses études dans de bonnes conditions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Remus ne pourrait pas venir étudier.»_

 _Espérance avait fondu en larmes, Remus et son père furent très ébranlés et émus face aux paroles du vieux sorcier._

 _« Mais le Conseil d'Administration…?, commença Lyall._

 _-A accepté après quelques discussions, parfois houleuses, mais constructives, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire apaisant. Monsieur Lupin bénéficiera d'aménagements particuliers. »_

Son père lui fit un coup de coude discret pour le refaire venir dans la conversation. Dumbledore détaillait les fameux aménagements aux Lupin.

« …Nous vous mettons à disposition une vieille cabane pas très loin du village mais parfaitement sécurisée, rajouta t-il devant l'air effrayé de Remus. Vous y accéderez par un passage qui se situe sous un Saule Cogneur que nous avons planté cette année, et avec Mademoiselle Pomfresh, l'infirmière, lors de votre première année, après, je pense que vous serez capable de vous débrouiller. Les professeurs sont mis au courant de votre situation et en tiendront compte.

-Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, marmonna Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Remus!, s'indigna son père.

-C'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais vous serez amené sûrement à manquer des cours, expliqua Dumbledore patiemment. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour rattraper les cours.

-Pas de problème, assura précipitamment Remus.

-Pour ça, j'ai confiance en vous, fit le directeur en souriant. Bien sûr, comme nous en avons déjà discuté, vos camarades ne connaîtront pas votre secret. Le ministère n'est pas encore au courant de ma démarche pour l'instant, il le sera quand j'estimerais que ce sera le moment."

Lyall Lupin hocha de la tête, tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils, il allait être un peu clandestin les premiers temps, non? Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, sans lâcher son sourire.

"Un membre du Ministère sera au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Lupin. C'est juste que le Ministère sera mis au courant à un autre moment."

Rassuré, Remus se détendit légèrement et attendit la suite des événements. Le vieux sorcier fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit deux parchemins quelque peu malmenés.

"Bien, voici votre lettre d'admission ainsi que la liste des fournitures à acheter pour la rentrée", fit-il en tendant les deux parchemins à Remus.

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre.

"Ah, voici mon vieil ami", se réjouit Dumbledore en invitant la personne à entrer.

Un homme de carrure assez grande et mince entra alors, il avait des cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, son visage était fin et il portait des lunettes rectangulaires argentées. Une légère barbe sur le menton, parsemée de poils gris, ainsi que sur le bord des tempes. Remus remarqua la cicatrice qui barrait son oeil gauche, et celle plus fine et plus petite sur sa mâchoire du côté droit. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui, une lueur pétillante au fond des yeux, un air un peu... Canaille sans pour autant perdre un charisme qui mettait en confiance ceux qui se trouvaient dans son entourage, une force tranquille. Un adolescent du même âge que Remus le suivait, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il était beaucoup plus petit, qu'il avait les yeux marrons chocolat et qu'il n'avait pas toutes ces cicatrices. Un visage plus rond, et un sourire espiègle. Et peut-être un peu plus vif, agile. Il jeta un regard au bureau vaguement intéressé et regarda Remus avec curiosité.

« Fleamont, le salua Dumbledore en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour Albus, répondit l'homme avec un sourire franc et chaleureux. Voici mon fils, James, que vous avez déjà vu.

-Bonjour, James.

-Bonjour Professeur, répondit l'adolescent avec respect.

-Donc normalement, ce bureau, tu ne devrais pas trop le voir si tu te tiens correctement", souffla d'un ton sarcastique, Fleamont. Son fils le regarda d'un air blasé puis esquissa un demi-sourire.

"Bien sûr"

Il eut un silence alors que Fleamont Potter regardait son fils avec de grands yeux étonnés.

"Je serai un véritable ange, ajouta James avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Que Merlin nous garde", gémit son père.

Les trois autres regardaient la scène en souriant, enfin surtout Dumbledore.

"Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron?", demanda t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Tous déclinèrent l'offre et Dumbledore -avec un air un peu déçu- invita les deux adolescents à sortir pendant qu'ils réglaient quelques derniers détails -et pour ne pas mettre James dans le secret. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre à côté de l'entrée, profitant de la chaleur du soleil qui passait à travers une ouverture dans le mur, caressant quelques tableaux dans lesquels des personnages ronflaient allègrement.

"James Potter, fit l'adolescent aux cheveux indisciplinés en lui tendant la main.

-Remus lupin, répondit Remus en la serrant avec une légère hésitation.

-Sang-mêlé?, releva Potter en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh oui, acquiesça Remus avec crainte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne proclame pas la domination des sangs-purs, le rassura Potter avec un rire. C'est juste que je ne connaissais pas ton nom de famille.

-Tu es sang-pur?

-Oui! Je viens d'une grande famille, ajouta t-il fièrement. Les Potter ont un grand passé.

-Quelles sont les autres grandes familles?, demanda Remus, curieux.

-Oh, il y a les Londubat, les Black, Malfoy, Greengrass, Zabini et autres... Il paraît que le fils Black sera de la même année que nous, ajouta Potter, l'air songeur. Bah, lui c'est simple, direct à Serpentard, sa famille entière est vouée à la magie noire. Avec une de ses cousines. Tu penses aller dans quelle maison?

-Euh... Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Remus en haussant les épaules. Peut-être Serdaigle.

-Moi, ce sera Gryffondor!, s'exclama le garçon avec un grand sourire. Toute ma famille est passée par là! Tu joues au Quidditch?

-Disons que j'ai un sens de l'équilibre assez instable, surtout sur un balai, ajouta Remus avec une grimace. Donc non. Et toi?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien jouer au poste de poursuiveur en deuxième année, je trouve par ailleurs injuste qu'on ne puisse accéder à l'équipe en première année! Tu ne trouves pas?

-Euh... Si, si. "

Potter, enflammé par son discours, continua pendant un certain temps à déblatérer sur le propos et dévia sur les équipes nationales. Remus qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose, l'écouta, amusé par la verve de son interlocuteur. Il fut interrompu par Monsieur Lupin et Monsieur Potter qui descendaient du bureau du directeur. Potter se leva et rejoignit son père, imité par Remus.

"Merci Monsieurr Potter, avança Lyall Lupin en lui serrant la main. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même, répondit Potter senior avec un signe de tête. Bonne journée."

Fleamont Potter s'éloigna suivi de son fils puis Remus et son père partirent également. Remus se sentait soulagé, son entrée dans l'école s'était concrétisée, et il pourrait vivre à peu près normalement pendant sept ans si tout se passait bien. Mais cela signifiait ne pas nouer de lien avec les autres, songea t-il avec un soupir. Ou peu.

-|0|-

"James, repose ce pancake tout de suite!"

Soupirant, le garçon reposa le pancake qu'il avait tenté de dérober derrière le dos de sa mère, et tenta d'arborer un sourire innocent.

"Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi!", avertit sa mère.

Déconfit, James baissa les yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille ses expressions un peu plus. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon allez, ça va pour cette fois."

Le garçon fit un grand sourire.

"Au fait maman, quand est-ce qu'on va au Chemin de Traverse?, demanda James, déviant le sujet. Pour les fournitures?

-Je ne sais pas, James. Demain, ça t'irait?

-Oh oui!, s'enthousiasma James avec un sourire encore plus grand. Je pourrai avoir un nouveau balai?

-Pas avant l'année prochaine, tu sais bien que...

-Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison..., récita James avec lassitude. Ouais, je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu pose la question?, questionna sa mère en haussant un sourcil.

-Je voulais juste essayer, grommela James. Tant pis."

Il s'éloigna de la cuisine, traînant des pieds. Il parcourut le labyrinthe des couloirs du manoir, entra dans sa chambre et finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il resta un bon moment allongé sur son lit, l'esprit dérivant sur l'année qui s'annonçait.

"Psst..."

Sursautant, James se redressa et aperçut son père qui lui faisait signe par la porte.

"Une partie de Quidditch, fiston?

-Si c'est pour me narguer... C'est pas la peine, répondit James avec humeur.

-Un bon joueur est celui qui s'entraîne!, lui asséna son père, avec un sourire en coin. Comment veux-tu entrer dans l'équipe ainsi?"

James soupira pour la forme et se leva, suivant son père, non sans avoir attrapé son balai au passage.

Le lendemain matin, il se tenait prêt devant la cheminée de la demeure familiale, attendant le signal du départ.

"Ton père arrive, fit sa mère. Il a... Comment dire? Oublié qu'il fallait se lever.

-Il n'a jamais été doué pour les horaires, ajouta James en pouffant de rire.

-Sauf pour les repas, concéda sa mère en ajustant sa tenue.

-Tu oublies les matchs de Quidditch, déclara posément James, affichant un sourire espiègle.

-Je vous entends!", cria une voix étouffée dans la pièce à côté.

Fleamont arriva enfin, resserrant sa cravate, un peu ébouriffé. Quoique ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude, le trait typiquement Potter étant les cheveux indomptables.

"Vous devriez avoir honte, médire sur votre propre père et mari.

-Mon mari aurait intérêt de bouger ses fesses s'il ne veut pas que sa femme le mette de force dans la cheminée.

-Oui, madame", marmonna t-il, penaud sous le regard amusé de son fils.

Il prit une poignée de poudre dans sa main et la lança dans l'âtre sombre, la pièce fut illuminée d'une lueur verte, oscillante. Fleamont fit un geste exagérément théâtral, invitant sa femme et son fils à y entrer.

"Chemin de Traverse!", fit joyeusement James avant de disparaître dans un flambeau vert.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient dans la rue en question, James excité comme une puce, regardait partout. La rue était en agitation, les marchands criaient à peu près tous en même temps, et il y avait des couleurs partout qui attiraient son regard.

"On va aller chercher ta baguette, James, dit sa mère.

-Bonne idée, approuva James.

-Et moi, je vais vous attendre dans ce bar que j'ai..., commença son père.

-Non, tu viens avec nous, le sermonna Euphemia Potter. C'est un moment important.

-Je plaisantais, ça va!", râla Fleamont.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique en question, plus sombre que le reste de la rue. Ollivander les accueillit avec un léger sourire.

"Monsieur Potter! Je vous attendais impatiemment, s'exclama le vieil homme.

-Ah?", répondit James, incertain.

Les mains douces de sa mère le poussèrent un peu, et il suivit du regard Ollivander qui alla chercher quelques boîtes dans le magasin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure passé à faire exploser le magasin, James trouva enfin satisfaction avec une baguette en bois de saule, et crin de licorne, "parfait pour la métamorphose" selon le vieux sorcier qui l'avait regardé avec attention. Alors que ses parents réglaient l'achat, il commença à sortir sur le chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il fit connaissance avec les pavés de la rue dans un grognement de douleur. Grommelant, il se redressa maladroitement.

"Non mais il faut regarder où on marche, hein!", asséna t-il, remettant ses lunettes convenablement.

Lorsqu'elle furent remises sur son nez, il tomba sur un regard bleu glacé. Troublé, il en oublia son postérieur douloureux puis reconnut la personne.

"Black!", siffla t-il.

Le jeune garçon lui renvoya une oeuillade méprisante alors qu'il s'époussetait.

"Toujours aussi bien coiffé, Potter."

James se leva en grimaçant et darda Black d'un regard furibond.

"Que fais-tu ici? Tes parents t'ont laissé en liberté?, ricana t-il en le voyant se relever lui aussi.

-J'ai une baguette à acheter, figure-toi.

-Tu crois que tu sauras t'en servir?

-Je...

-James..", appela son père.

Il se tut en apercevant le fils Black, posant une main sur l'épaule de James.

"Sirius!"

-|0|-

Walburga Black s'avançait dans la rue, de sa démarche hautaine, accompagnée de son père, Orion Black, et de son jeune frère, Regulus. Sirius réprima un soupir et se tint un peu mieux, et plus éloigné des Potter.

"Mère...

-Tu étais censé rester avec nous!, lui reprocha sa mère d'un ton froid.

-Pardonnez-moi, fit Sirius, d'un faux air honteux.

Son orgueil en pris un coup en voyant que les Potter assistaient à la scène, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ridiculisé devant James Potter qui le regardait, un sourire narquois en coin. Sa mère parut les remarquer.

« Fleamont Potter, souffla t-elle avec le même ton que quelques secondes auparavant.

-Black", répondit poliment l'Auror avec cependant une trace de mépris dans les yeux.

Il se saluèrent avec raideur tandis que la mère de Potter sortait à son tour. Les deux familles s'observèrent quelques instants, puis se détournèrent sans accroche, Potter entraînant son fils par l'épaule.

"N'oublie pas ta laisse, Black", murmura sournoisement James Potter à son encontre.

Sirius lui décocha un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Il trouva une baguette en bois de roseau, avec du coeur de Dragon à l'intérieur, le mélange donnant une baguette plutôt apte à la métamorphose et aux sortilèges. Ils achetèrent le reste rapidement et rentrèrent à la maison. L'endroit, austère et sombre, déplaisait à Sirius, c'était bien trop chargé en magie noire. Il détestait ce lieu.

Posant ses affaires sur son lit, il s'assit à son bureau, faisant craquer sa chaise. Il attrapa sa plume avant de griffonner vaguement quelque chose sur un parchemin un peu déchiré, les yeux dans le vague. Jetant un coup d'oeil au calendrier, il se mit à compter les jours qui lui restaient avant de pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Vingt-neuf. C'était long, bien trop long. Sirius soupira avant de débarrasser son lit et de s'y étendre. Il avait hâte de quitter sa famille, l'atmosphère lourde lui pesait, et son frère semblait vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique, lui attirant les foudres de sa mère. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire en ce moment, était de se rendre discret à ses yeux. Sa mère l'avait privé de repas communs, et il devait rester manger dans sa chambre. S'installant un peu mieux, il ouvrit son livre de cours en métamorphose et commença à lire.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, rythmés par ses lectures, et les allées et venues des elfes de maison, lui apportant ses repas, sa mère n'ayant pas digéré qu'il se soit échappé lors de la sortie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Sirius vit avec mauvaise humeur son frère rentrer dans sa chambre, il sembla aussi ravi que lui de le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux?"

Regulus tiqua sous le nom mais s'abstint de répondre.

"Alphard est là, maugréa t-il. Il veut te voir."

Surpris, Sirius se redressa, une lueur de joie dans le regard.

"Il est dans le salon", précisa Regulus avant de s'empresser de sortir.

Le garçon arrangea sa tenue, ordonnant ses cheveux noirs un peu plus soigneusement. Il était assez pâle, constata t-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Puis il descendit l'escalier, passant le plus rapidement possible devant la porte de son frère, au cas où il avait l'idée de l'embêter. Légèrement anxieux, il entra dans le salon de réception des Black, il n'avait heureusement croisé personne à cette heure de l'après-midi

La pièce était un peu sombre et il distingua la silhouette d'Alphard Black près de la cheminée, lisant un parchemin.

"Mon oncle?, demanda t-il.

-Sirius!, fit Alphard d'un ton réjoui. Approche un peu."

Son oncle se leva et le serra dans ses bras avec affection, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le scrutant.

"Tu es bien pâle mon neveu, que te fait donc subir Walburga?

-Rien, justement, fit amèrement Sirius. Et vous, mon oncle, vous avez maigri..."

Alphard lui sourit, les yeux un peu tristes.

"Rien de méchant, une toux qui traîne un peu. Assieds-toi donc."

Sirius lui obéit, s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil. Alphard Black était le frère d'Orion, plus grand, aux traits anguleux, et portant des lunettes argentées, le regard vert et perçant, des favoris sur les côtés du visage, et des vêtements sombres dans l'ensemble.

"Alors, Sirius, content d'aller à Poudlard?, demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

-Oh que oui, marmonna ce dernier. Tellement que je compte les jours.

-Je te comprends, fit Alphard, amusé. Comment vas-tu?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

"Mon oncle?, questionna t-il tout de même.

-Hmm?

-Je... Je sais que _toute_ la famille est passée par Serpentard, comment réagirais-tu si j'étais envoyé... Ailleurs?"

Son oncle le regarda curieusement.

"Comment crois-tu que je réagirais?

-Je..."

Pris de court par la question, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

"Je pense que vous seriez en colère", finit-il après un temps.

Alphard émit un petit rire amusé sous le regard médusé du garçon.

"Tu sais, dans la famille, je ne suis pas le plus considéré comme un vrai Black.

-Mère pense pareil vis à vis à moi, grommela Sirius.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime bien, fit Alphard avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi?, s'étonna Sirius. Ils me considèrent comme étant un moins que rien ici.

-Parce que tu réfléchis", prononça doucement son oncle.

Estomaqué, le jeune Black regarda Alphard avec des yeux ronds.

"Si je suis votre raisonnement, se reprit-il. À leurs yeux, je suis crétin parce que je sais réfléchir? Vous avez conscience que c'est un peu tordu?

-Parfaitement.

-Je ne saisis pas...

-La plupart des enfants des grandes familles sont de parfaits pantins, ils obéissent aux ordres de leurs parents, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit de leur faute non plus. Mais toi... Tu es différent, tu te rebelles, et tu questionnes une autorité, renversant une bonne partie de leurs repères. Pas si étonnant qu'ils te considèrent ainsi. Tu devais être l'Héritier, et pourtant... Ils ne trouvent pas satisfaction en toi, semblerait-il.

-Je n'aime pas les ordres, grimaça Sirius qui commençait à comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les remettre en question.

-Je me reconnais un peu dans ce que tu dis.

-Mais... Vous êtes pas trop mal intégré, non?

-Je n'ai pas ton courage, dit à regret son oncle.

-Quel courage?, questionna Sirius, perplexe.

-Celui d'assumer tes choix, et tes positions, répondit simplement Alphard, avec un sourire.

-Mouais."

Il y eut un silence avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

"James Potter est un parfait pantin.

-Je ne dirais pas ça.

-Il suit ses parents, il est orgueilleux, il juge sans connaître, ça devrait suffire, non?, s'étonna Sirius.

-Tu le connais bien?

-À vrai dire, je l'ai croisé peu de fois, mais il semble qu'il ne m'apprécie pas tellement.

-Tu représentes ta famille, rappela son oncle. Avec tout ce qu'elle apporte.

-Il reste un idiot à mes yeux", se buta Sirius.

Alphard eut un sourire moqueur mais ne répondit pas à l'affirmation

"Et au fait, comment est ta baguette?"

-|0|-

Déglutissant difficilement, il regarda l'heure. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le train ne parte. Sans lui, si ça continuait ainsi.

Il traîna péniblement sa valise jusqu'à un bureau de renseignement.

"Excusez-moi?", haleta t-il.

Un employé daigna le regarder, un sourcil haussé.

"Oui?, fit-il d'un ton grinçant.

-Le quai... 9/3 quart, où est-ce? Je le cherche désespérément depuis...

-C'est une blague?

-Euh... Non, dit-il, surpris.

-Écoutez, jeune homme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, est-ce bien compris? Alors cessez de débiter des idioties et partez embêter d'autres personnes que moi."

Et il abaissa brutalement la vitre en plastique jaunâtre devant lui.

"Mais..."

Il était mal, très mal. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice. Et une ligne de plus sur leur fichu papelard pour indiquer comment faire? C'était pas possible, ça? Déjà qu'il s'était coltiné tout le passage des achats tout seul, enfin presque, c'était sans compter un espèce de... Géant. Hager... Ou Hagrif... Un truc comme ça. Si gentil était-il -et effrayant-, il ne lui avait rien dit pour le train.

Au bord d'une crise d'angoisse, il s'assit sur sa valise, complètement désespéré. Et voilà. Il avait tout raté. Tout ça à cause d'un chiffre improbable. D'accord, c'était étrange. Mais un accès normal aurait été trop demandé? À moins que ça ne soit qu'une vaste farce. Oui, il avait bien vu la rue, tout ça... Mais ça se trouvait, c'était une blague. Riant nerveusement, il s'attira un regard curieux d'un passant. Si déjà, il n'était pas capable de trouver l'accès, comment pourrait-il jeter un sort?

"Hé?"

Relevant la tête brusquement, il croisa un regard vert, un peu hésitant appartenant à une jolie fille rousse, probablement de son âge.

"Oui?

-Tu ne serais pas... Tu sais quoi? Un sorcier?", fit-elle plus bas.

N'importe qui aurait raconté cette situation étrange, voire cocasse, une bonne anecdote à raconter, entre le fromage et le dessert. Mais pas lui.

"Oui! J'en suis un!"

Elle savait peut-être, elle?

"Comment...?

-J'allais te demander, fit-elle, embarrassée. Si seulement Sev'..."

Il ne savait pas qui était "Sev", mais son espoir se dégonfla aussitôt, dépité, il s'affaissa un peu plus. Il restait dix minutes.

"Je vais jamais y arriver, gémit-il.

-Là?"

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle avait pointé.

"Ils mentionnaient le fait qu'on pouvait apporter un animal de compagnie... Tu croises souvent des hiboux, toi?"

Brillant. Une famille accompagnait leur enfant, qui avait une cage avec un hibou à l'intérieur.

"Suivons-les", cria t-il.

Courant, ils se faufilèrent du mieux possible à travers la foule, arrivant au quai 9, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un poteau. Oui, dans un poteau. Atterré, il s'arrêta à côté de la fille.

"Comment c'est possible?

-Tu sais, je ne m'étonnes plus trop vraiment, marmonna la fille. Viens."

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils filèrent vers le-dit poteau, redoutant un choc, il ferma les yeux.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux", dit gaiement la fille.

Il se risqua à entrouvrir un, avant d'ouvrir l'autre, stupéfait. Une locomotive d'un rouge étincelant sifflait dans un hall de gare très grand.

"C'est... Incroyable, souffla t-il.

-Trouvons une place, déclara la rousse, pragmatique.

-Euh, oui", fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Le quai était bondé, on trouvait partout des familles qui se faisaient leurs adieux ou des élèves circulant. Ils montèrent par une porte au hasard, et parcoururent le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

"Ici", désigna t-il après cinq minutes à tirer leur valise.

Il l'aida à mettre sa valise dans le filet avant de s'asseoir, en nage, et épuisé. C'était bon, il était dans le train, il avait même rencontré quelqu'un, qui plus est, née comme lui. Il était presque fier de lui.

"Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu?, demanda t-il.

-Lily Evans. Et toi?

-Peter Pettigrow."

 **À suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1: de l'intérêt de connaître

**Titre:** **Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer:** **Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, ect... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

 **Résumé:** **Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

 **Notes:** **Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil de cette histoire! Grand merci aux personnes ayant commenté le prologue, et à ceux qui la suivent et la mettent en favoris.**

 **Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses, et merci pour les encouragements! Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre un: de l'intérêt de connaître les dragons**

.

.

.

Il allait poser le pied dans le compartiment quand quelqu'un l'interpella soudainement.

"Tr... Lupin!"

Son coeur manqua un battement et il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, la main crispée sur la poignée de sa valise.

"Potter?", lâcha t-il, étonné.

James Potter s'avança, tout sourire, toujours aussi décoiffé, ses yeux pétillants, les mains dans les poches. Sa valise était derrière lui, surplombée d'une cage avec un hibou majestueux occupé à se nettoyer les plumes.

"J'ai bien failli oublier ton nom, fit-il, un peu gêné en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oh, euh, c'est pas bien grave, bredouilla Remus. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois?

-Bien, bien, hâte d'arriver.

-Oui, moi aussi", glissa Remus.

Un silence pointa le bout de son nez alors qu'ils cherchaient mutuellement quelque chose à dire. On était encore loin du départ du train et les quais étaient peu agités.

"Bon, euh, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais poser ma valise, dit Remus un peu brusquement.

-Ah... Bien sûr! Tu veux venir avec moi? Je suis avec quelques personnes.

-Non, ça ira, merci, marmonna Remus avec un pincement au coeur. Je suis un peu fatigué, et j'ai de quoi lire avec moi.

-C'est vrai que t'es tout pâle, ça va?, s'enquit Potter en l'observant.

-Oui, oui, juste un peu mal dormi, le stress, rien de bien méchant…, répondit Remus, le plus nonchalant possible, en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, je vois, grimaça Potter. J'avoue que je suis un peu inquiet également. »

Il eut un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux.

"Je comprends!

-Quoi?, glapit presque Remus, au bord de la panique.

-Tu stresses pour la répartition!", déclara Potter avec un large sourire, ravi de sa réponse.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

"Oui, c'est ça, ça m'angoisse un peu..., se reprit-il.

-Ah... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, fit Potter avec un clin d'oeil. Tout ira bien.

-Euh... Oui, on verra.

-Bien que mon père m'a glissé que le test était dur, un dragon à affronter, quelque chose comme ça, fit Potter, dubitatif.

-Pardon?"

Atterré, Remus regarda Potter qui semblait réfléchir. Remus se souvenait de quelques images qu'il avait aperçu dans des livres qu'il lisait, enfant, ces créatures étaient toujours les méchants dans ces histoires, dépeints comme des monstres, les yeux rouges et de la fumée sortant de leur gueule, aux couleurs sombres. Il y a avait une multitude d'espèces selon son père, toutes ayant au moins une raison de fuir si on se trouvait face à chacun de ces dragons. Il s'efforça de raisonner plus rationnellement.

"Mais si on sait pas jeter de sort, comment fait-on?"

Potter considéra sa phrase avec circonspection avant de sourire et d'hausser les épaules.

"Bah! En même temps, c'est mon père qui dit ça, je ne lui fais pas -étrangement- confiance pour ce genre de choses, tu as raison, ça paraît idiot.

-J'espère pour nous, gémit Remus. Cela dit, je trouverais assez étrange de savoir qu'il y a un dragon dans l'école, c'est censé être une école sûre pour tout le monde. Et aussi très effrayant », ajouta t-il presque dans un murmure.

Le peu de couleur qu'il avait réussi à conserver avait disparu de son visage.

"Veux-tu de l'aide pour ta valise?, proposa Potter qui ne semblait guère plus rassuré que lui à propos du château.

-Je veux bien", répondit Remus.

Ils hissèrent le lourd bagage dans le filet prévu à cet, à bout de bras, et avec difficulté.

"Merci, souffla Remus, en s'essuyant le front avec le revers de sa manche.

-De rien!, fit joyeusement Potter. Vivement que l'on sache ces fameux sorts pour soulever nos valises! »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en regardant son reflet dans la vitre, réajustant sa tenue et se tourna vers Remus.

« Bien, je vais y aller, j'ai l'impression que les autres élèves arrivent. Détends-toi un peu quand même avant d'arriver, Lupin. À plus tard, content de t'avoir revu. »

Le jeune Potter sortit du compartiment alors que Remus se laissait tomber sur la banquette, haletant, et un peu angoissé. Éviter les contacts, se sermonna t-il. Curieux, il observa les lieux. L'intérieur du train était composé de rouge, d'or et d'argent, de bois sombres et lustrés. Les banquettes étaient très confortables et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Il observa la foule se presser sur les quais, des élèves se retrouver avec joie et excitation, des familles faisant leurs adieux. Il fut presque sûr d'avoir aperçu quelqu'un avec un chapeau sur lequel était perché un faucon empaillé. Et quand le train démarra enfin, il piocha un livre au hasard dans son sac et se mit à lire.

La journée se passa tranquillement, un préfet venu vérifier que tout se passait bien, et une dame avec un chariot rempli de friandises passèrent. Il aperçut plusieurs fois des élèves parcourir les couloirs avec des rires, mais il fut laissé tranquille. Le paysage s'étendait lentement, et au fur et à mesure, des reliefs apparurent, de hautes montagnes se profilaient à l'horizon habillées de vert et d'ocre. Et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Poudlard, Remus se changea, revêtant l'uniforme de Poudlard et appréhendant un peu la suite. Ses parents et lui avaient minutieusement préparé les choses, à la fois très heureux pour lui, mais également très inquiets pour sa scolarité.

Le train se stoppa dans un sifflement sonore et des crissements qui le firent grimacer. Remus sortit un peu hagard de celui-ci, déposant sa lourde valise dans un coin du quai comme d'autres élèves du même âge que lui.

"Les nouveaux, par ici!, héla une forme géante sur le quai, embrumée par la vapeur du train.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce truc?, fit une voix féminine quelque part à côté.

-Encore une lubie de Dumbledore", répondit une autre, méprisante

Stupéfait, Remus vit un demi-géant les rassembler petit à petit. Très grand, indubitablement barbu, il ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver celui-là. Bien qu'une lueur joyeuse scintillait dans ses yeux noirs. Un grand chien le suivait dès qu'il se déplaçait, bavant de façon impressionnante et remuant la queue, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchant mais quand il passa près du jeune loup-garou, il grogna d'une façon sourde. Le loup le sentit et Remus fut confus quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire, la main agrippée à sa baguette instinctivement, il resta immobile.

« Trodpat! », cria l'homme.

Il s'approcha d'eux, attrapant le molosse par son collier et regarda Remus avec une expression d'excuse.

"Je suis désolé, fit-il. D'habitude, il ne réagit pas comme ça avec les élèves, ça va?

-Oui, oui, c'est pas grave", balbutia Remus.

Le demi-géant lui tapota l'épaule -le faisant flancher un peu- et s'adressa à tout le monde.

"Bienvenue ici! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, Garde-chasse, et gardien des clés à Poudlard, suivez-moi!"

Hébété, le jeune garçon suivit le groupe, ne sachant pas s'il hallucinait ou non. Les élèves des autres années étaient partis par un autre endroit. Ils marchèrent un long moment, le terrain était parfois assez raide, et parsemé de trous en tous genres, et quelques élèves manquèrent de tomber. Il était bordé d'arbres immenses et rendus sombres dans la nuit. Remus reconnut vaguement la tignasse de Potter un peu plus loin, puis, Hagrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur annonça l'approche du château.

Il n'avait pas vu encore le château de nuit, et le trouva magnifique. Il irradiait dans le ciel sombre, les fenêtres éclairées étaient semblables à de petites lucioles, il se reflétait, majestueux dans le lac, et il avait quelque chose de réconfortant et rassurant. Un géant paisible, reposant en paix. Le toit est parcouru de multiples tourelles, de cheminées qui fumaient, et il devina des serres un peu plus loin. Remus sourit légèrement dans l'obscurité et attendit la suite des instructions, se demandant comme ils allaient accéder au château. Le Garde-chasse leur informa qu'ils devaient y accéder par barque, traversant le grand lac noir.

"C'est stable au moins?", murmura une voix apeurée.

Et Remus espéra que oui en voyant les embarcations osciller sur l'eau. Ils furent répartis par trois ou quatre dans les barques, Hagrid tenant dans une seule barque à lui tout seul -et qui émit un craquement un peu inquiétant quand le demi-géant s'y assit. Remus se retrouva avec un garçon taciturne et au teint cireux, et une fille avec des cheveux blonds, le port hautain, et ils traversèrent ainsi le lac. À un moment, il fut certain de voir une tentacule jaillir de l'eau, et il ne fut pas le seul, la fille poussant un piaillement de peur, et l'autre garçon renifla.

"Il paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant, expliqua t-il d'une voix lente devant l'air interrogatif de Remus. Ne vous approchez pas du bord."

La fille le regarda, effrayée, et Remus se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même, ses mains se crispant un peu plus sur le banc où il était assis. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise sur l'eau. Ils arrivèrent finalement sans encombres, soulagés, et montèrent un petit escalier en pierre qui partait du quai. Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment peu à peu, l'escalier étant éclairé par des torches qui diffusaient une lumière chaude sur les murs rocheux. Une femme à l'air pincé les accueillit en haut. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en chignon serré et elle portait un grand chapeau pointu. En s'approchant, il reconnut la femme qui l'avait accueilli quand il était venu avec son père au château.

"Bonsoir, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, je suis directrice de la maison Gryffondor, et j'enseigne la Métamorphose, ici..."

À ce moment-là, Remus perdit le fil du discours, bien trop intéressé par deux fantômes qui traversaient le mur. Après le demi-géant, un calamar, des fantômes... Il sentit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Les deux fantôme semblaient débattre vivement de quelque chose alors que les élèves leur jetaient des regards intéressés, certains se penchant presque pour tendre l'oreille alors d'autres avaient l'air mal à l'aise devant, presque aussi pâles qu'eux. L'un d'eux, semblaient avoir une tête étrangement reliée au corps, et lorsqu'il bougeait, elle oscillait légèrement, instable. D'un coup, il agita vivement le bras, et la tête pencha clairement sur le côté, basculant, quelques élèves sursautèrent de peur, ou de dégoût, et les deux fantômes remarquèrent leur présence. Le premier remit en place sa tête d'un air digne avant de lisser sa moustache, et se dirigea vers un mur. Deux élèves semblèrent près à vomir, le teint vert.

"... J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable au sein de l'école, vous avez bien compris? », finit McGonagall d'un ton sec.

Ils hochèrent plus ou moins de la tête, le regard déviant vers l'endroit où les deux fantômes avaient disparu. L'enseignante les fit franchir une porte et ils débouchèrent dans un grand hall, bien plus éclairé que l'escalier d'où ils venaient. Des tableaux s'alignaient sur les murs, les regardant et commentant leur arrivée avec agitation. Remus vit un éléphant passer d'un tableau à l'autre, perturbant un groupe composé de plusieurs personnages de tableaux différents et aux styles hétéroclites. Des élèves regardaient la même scène que lui, visiblement très surpris.

"Bien, pour la Répartition, vous poserez le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête, et il décidera de votre future Maison."

Le groupe remua, un peu stressé, plus loin, Potter avait froncé les sourcils avant de croiser son regard et de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

"Vous pouvez entrer", finit McGonagall, simplement.

Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle. Emerveillé, Remus s'avança dans celle-ci, quatre grandes tables étaient disposées sur la longueur, présidées par une autre table, sûrement celle des professeurs. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, et le plafond était un ciel animé. En l'occurrence, une soirée calme, un peu éclairée par la lune, il retrouva quelques constellations en l'observant. L'immense plafond décocha des murmures admiratifs dans la foule des premières années. La salle était de la même pierre que le château, mais plus finement taillée, ornée de détails en tout genre, des écritures mystérieuses étaient apposées à certains endroits, des runes luisaient, et les statues des Fondateurs sous leur forme animale, veillaient sur leur table respective. De grandes fenêtres avec des vitraux très colorées surplombaient la salle. Quatre grands tissus de couleurs tapissaient certains murs, et étaient animés, retraçant des batailles qui semblaient épiques.

Les élèves étaient vêtus aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, séparés sur les tables, et les regardaient, curieux, et amusés pour la plupart. Certains commentaient leur arrivée avec des sourires et d'autres faisaient signes à des premières années. Remus reporta son regard vers les professeurs, et reconnut Dumbledore qui présidait la table des professeurs, les observant attentivement avancer dans la salle.

"Nous sommes des bêtes de foire", grommela quelqu'un.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade, où sur laquelle étaient posés un vieux chapeau rapiécé et un simple tabouret. La salle se tut doucement. Le chapeau s'anima brusquement avant de déclamer une chanson de ce qui semblait être une bouche.

" _Bienv'nue à Poudlard_

 _Jeunes hommes, et demoiselles,_

 _Moi, vieux briscard,_

 _Et n'ayant pas la grâce d'une hirondelle,_

 _Vais vous conter,_

 _La bonne histoire de ce château,_

 _La chanter,_

 _Moi, qui suis le vieux Choixpeau._

 _Gryffondor, le bien aimé,_

 _Serdaigle, la valeureuse_

 _Serpentard, l'animé,_

 _Et Poufsouffle, la chaleureuse._

 _Choisirent avec l'envie folle,_

 _Aidés de Merlin,_

 _De créer cette école,_

 _Un beau matin._

 _Enseigner la magie,_

 _Fut leur envie._

 _Aider les sorciers,_

 _Fut leur idée._

 _De chaque Fondateur,_

 _Naquit une valeur._

 _Afin de créer une maison,_

 _Point sans raison._

 _À Gryffondor, fut attribué,_

 _Le courage et l'intégrité._

 _À Serdaigle, sans complaisance,_

 _Savoir et connaissance,_

 _À Serpentard, avec passion,_

 _Ruse et ambition,_

 _Et Poufsouffle, se vit octroyer,_

 _Travail, et loyauté._

 _Et depuis cette année symbolique,_

 _Les directeurs se succèdent,_

 _Pour que nos sorciers y accèdent,_

 _Forts de leurs pouvoirs magiques._

 _Quant à moi, je fut créé,_

 _Dans l'idée de vous aider,_

 _Comme je le peux, à trouver,_

 _Vos faiblesses, et vos qualités._

 _Avancez-vous, n'ayez point peur,_

 _Je trouverai votre maison sans heurt. »_

Et sur ce dernier mot, le Choixpeau se tut après une légère inclinaison, et tout le monde applaudit vivement l'entité magique avec murmures réjouis, et exclamations.

Le professeur McGonagall déroula une longue liste après que le chapeau ait légèrement remué et la Répartition débuta lentement.

"Avery, Lucas"

Un grand garçon efflanqué s'avança vers le tabouret, et s'y assit, posant le chapeau.

"SERPENTARD", annonça peu après le Choixpeau Magique.

Edgard Banes fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, et Livia Bell à Gryffondor, et Remus reconnut ensuite la fille qui était dans le bateau avec lui.

"Black, Narcissa"

La jeune fille marcha vers le tabouret, d'une démarche digne et posa le chapeau sur sa tête après s'être assise.

"SERPENTARD"

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, un garçon un peu plus âgé l'accueillit avec un mince sourire, il était aussi blond qu'elle. Ils étaient peut-être fiancés, Remus savait que c'était courant chez les Sangs-Purs de destiner leur fille à quelqu'un d'une autre grande famille de sorciers.

"Black, Sirius."

Remus reporta son attention sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, les yeux bleus comme une mer du nord, un peu pâle, un peu hésitant. Sa démarche était aussi travaillée que sa cousine mais c'était plus discret, moins raide. Il se souvenait que Potter en avait fait mention quand ils s'étaient rencontrés cet été. Le garçon posa le chapeau sur sa tête, avec un sombre et résigné. Le Choixpeau mit clairement plus de temps à se décider, des murmures s'élevant dans les rangs, et Dumbledore s'avança un peu plus sur la table, regardant Black avec intérêt. Le garçon semblait paralysé sur le tabouret, les mains serrées sur l'assise

"GRYFFONDOR!"

L'annonce laissa un froid dans la salle, Remus regarda la cousine de Black qui paraissait effarée, et se retourna vers son camarade qui enlevait le chapeau un peu maladroitement, tremblant mais avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, presque de défi. Potter avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, et Dumbledore souriait légèrement, commençant à applaudir dans un silence total, quelques personnes le suivirent. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant, entendant l'applaudissement, l'air surpris et désorienté, avant de se diriger, vers la table, pas vraiment heureux, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards avant de s'installer en bout de table. Miles Bletchey fut réparti à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements de sa maison, le reste de l'école étant encore fixée sur la répartition de Black qui fixait la table, mal à l'aise.

La liste défila jusqu'à:

"Lupin, Remus."

Le garçon déglutit avant d'aller vers le tabouret d'un pas un peu chancelant sous le regard attentif des professeurs, on y était, il était assez certain d'être envoyé à Serdaigle, vu comme il lisait, avait soif de savoir, et il était plutôt discret. Il s'assit en tremblant, craignant d'entendre ce que le Choixpeau allait trouver dans son esprit. Il posa le fameux chapeau sur sa tête.

" _Hum... Un Loup-garou, tu es le premier que je vois passer par ici... Si jeune... Studieux, qui plus est... Je serais bien tenté de t'envoyer à Serdaigle vu ton dévouement aux études mais ça ne serait pas vraiment judicieux... Trop solitaire, et puis tu caches bien ton jeu derrière tes livres... Je décèle en toi beaucoup de volonté et une grande solidité. Oui, le mieux serait..."_

"GRYFFONDOR"

-|O|-

Sirius regarda d'un oeil morne le garçon au teint maladif descendre l'estrade d'un pas hésitant, il s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire un peu crispé. Sarah McGaren fut envoyé à Serpentard, et la liste s'arrêta à Potter qui fut réparti sans grande surprise à Gryffondor, il rejoignit leur table, avec un léger sourire satisfait, presque suffisant, et fit un plus large sourire à Lupin. Il remarqua Rogue dans les quelques élèves qui restaient, envoyé à Serpentard.

Déprimé, il écouta le discours de Dumbledore d'une oreille, qui parlait de solidarité et d'amitié avant de finir par présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, John Oldman.

"Pas très original comme nom", marmonna Potter.

Sirius lui accorda ce point et observa le professeur, ses traits étaient presque émaciés, des cheveux gris argentés, soigneusement coiffés en arrière, un bouc et des moustaches, portant de petites lunettes rondes, un air un peu dandy, pensa t-il. La nourriture apparut sur la table, et il entendit une exclamation étouffée sur sa droite, un garçon, un peu rond, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus-verts observait la table avec avidité et surprise, il était sûrement d'origine moldue ainsi qu'une fille avec des cheveux roux. Les deux étaient ébahis par leur environnement.

D'un coup, quatre fantômes arrivent dans la Grande Salle, provoquant quelques couinements surpris parmi les rangs des élèves et abaissant légèrement la température de la salle. Celui que reconnut Sirius et qui avait visiblement un problème avec sa tête et son cou s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors. L'esprit se redressa fièrement, réajustant avec précaution sa tête.

« Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington!, se présenta t-il d'un ton ampoulé.

-Dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête », murmura quelqu'un à sa gauche, le ton amusé.

Le fantôme jeta un regard polaire à l'élève qui avait dit cela, un garçon qui devait être en deuxième ou troisième année, les cheveux bruns et couvert de tâches de rousseur, et peu impressionné par l'esprit. Ce dernier le toisa et revint aux premières années.

« Je suis le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, bienvenue à Poudlard!, annonça t-il joyeusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé?, questionna Potter avec l'air impressionné.

-Une affaire de séduction », répondit le fantôme agacé par la demande.

Il soupira et passa à travers l'élève qui avait révélé son surnom, le faisant frissonner. Le garçon aux traits ronds le regarda partir, l'air terrifié tandis que la jeune fille rousse plissait légèrement les yeux, hochant à une remarque de sa voisine.

« Rahh, je déteste ça!, s'exclama l'élève qui venait d'être traversé par Sir Nicholas.

-Ça ne doit pas être agréable, grimaça Potter.

-Ça ne l'est pas, c'est très froid, on dirait de l'eau glacée. Frank Londubat, je suis en deuxième année, se présenta t-il, après un instant, le visage plus détendu.

-James Potter! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à discuter joyeusement, faisant connaissance, et Sirius retourna à son repas.

Il mangea peu, l'estomac noué, et saisi d'appréhension Il surprit plusieurs fois le regard de Potter sur lui, et agacé, replongeait dans son assiette, transperçant d'un geste rageur ses morceaux de poulet grillés. Sa mère allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Elle le couperait en petits bouts, le massacrerait... Pourquoi bon sang, fallait-il qu'il aille se faire répartir à Gryffondor? Serdaigle aurait été très bien mais il n'était pas vraiment un rat de bibliothèque, Poufsouffle... Non, pas pire, mais non. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui hurlerait. Peut-être même qu'elle chercherait à le faire répartir à nouveau. Il faillit se fendre d'un gémissement plaintif avant de se souvenir qu'il était entouré de personnes. Il avait été heureux de partir de Poudlard, de s'éloigner de l'apparence austère et sombre de la maison familiale, et des reproches de sa mère. Maintenant, il avait juste l'impression que ce serait encore pire qu'avant, au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'assister au repas traditionnel de Noël, faisant encore plus tâche que d'habitude à table. Il leva la tête et vit le directeur l'observer, l'air songeur.

La fin du repas arriva, et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau alors que les élèves finissaient leurs assiettes respectives.

"Quelques petits points du règlement maintenant que vos estomacs sont contentés..."

Un ventre gargouilla quelque part à gauche, et quelques rires fusèrent avant d'être réprimés par McGonagall qui lança un regard sévère sur la table des Gryffondors.

"Je vous déconseille fortement d'aller vous aventurer dans la forêt Interdite, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'y cache, et si nous pouvions éviter des mésaventures… »

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard brillant vers un élève de Gryffondor qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais Sirius nota une trace de blessure sur son cou, qui partait d'en dessous de la mâchoire, sur le côté droit, et qui descendait sous sa chemise. Ébahi, il se demanda quelle genre de bestiole pouvait avoir fait ça.

" La magie dans les couloirs est sanctionnée, et vous ne devez pas sortir la nuit après le couvre-feu sous peine de punition. Les premières années ne rentrent pas encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch, poursuivit-il accompagné d'un soupir mélancolique de Potter. Bagarres et insultes entre élèves seront sévèrement punis, dans chaque maison. Pour consulter le règlement au complet, vous pouvez aller voir Monsieur Rusard."

Il désigna un homme dans un coin de la salle, d'apparence sournoise, et peu ravi d'être là, accompagné d'un chaton qu'il caressait nerveusement, Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment son apparence, il avait l'air... Vicieux.

"Merci, bonne année et bonne nuit à tous! »

Les élèves applaudirent avant de se lever dans un brouhaha complet. Quelqu'un vêtu des couleurs de Gryffondor agita les bras.

"Les premières années! Par ici!"

Sirius, suivi de Potter et Lupin, alla vers ce qui semblait être un préfet.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Benjamin Fenwick, je suis en cinquième année, et je suis préfet. Bien, suivez-moi!"

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, remplis de tableaux, armures, et de choses inconnues à Sirius. À un moment, ils traversèrent d'énormes escaliers et certains élèves se firent piégés. Heureusement, ils finirent tous par arriver devant un portrait. Il avait déjà perdu son chemin tellement ils avaient fait des détours, il regarda à nouveau le portrait. Une Dame y était représentée, un air prétentieux étalé sur son visage rond, et elle les scruta silencieusement, le temps qu'ils se rassemblent à peu près devant elle.

Fenwick la salua brièvement, avant de parcourir d'un regard le groupe des première années, et s'arrêta sur lui un instant.

"Voici l'entrée de la salle commune, et le portrait qui cache l'ouverture. Veillez à ce que personne, surtout les élèves des autres maisons, ne surprenne le mot de passe qui est donné à l'ouverture, et si possible, l'endroit où nous sommes. Si vous êtes perdus dans le château, je vous conseille de demander votre chemin aux élèves et aux tableaux, bien que certains soient assez malpolis...

-Humpf!"

Une voix offusquée l'interrompit, et Fenwick jeta un regard agacé à un tableau situé plus haut.

"Sir Henry Mallfrey", présenta t-il sobrement.

Sirius regarda d'un air intéressé un personnage se déplacer dans le tableau, et quelqu'un eut un bruit de surprise. L'homme était d'origine royale, vu les ornements de sa robe de sorcier, et posait un regard azur sur eux.

"Vous apprendrez, jeune homme, que si vous vous étiez mieux adressé à moi, la première fois, je vous aurais donné le bon chemin"

Fenwick l'ignora superbement, et donna le mot de passe d'une voix crispée:

"Argarath, c'est le nom du premier roi Gobelin."

Le portrait laissa l'accès ouvert dans un grincement, pivotant. Sirius fut dans les premiers à s'y engager, suivi par le garçon pâle. L'endroit où ils pénétrèrent était la parfaite opposition à la maison des Black, chaleureuse, confortable, spacieuse, il se sentit réchauffé à cette vue, et ne fut visiblement pas le seul.

"Bienvenue à la salle commune des Gryffondors!", annonça fièrement Fenwick avec un mouvement de bras théâtral, et à peine surjoué.

Un feu brûlait gaiement dans la cheminée, entouré de fauteuils moelleux, des tentures rouges et ors étaient tendues sur les murs de pierres, et des tapis visiblement confortables ornaient le sol, il y avait plusieurs coins de refuges, quelques tables de travail, des endroits plus conviviaux, et s'opposait aux couleurs chaudes, un bois ciré, noisette, qui se retrouvait sur les meubles, y compris sur les bibliothèques fournies en livres en tout genres. Des fenêtres en alcôve donnaient accès sur le parc de Poudlard.

"Le dortoir des filles est... Par là, désigna le préfet. Désolé pour les garçons, mais il est impossible d'y accéder, démonstration!"

Il tenta de gravir l'escalier, mais au bout de quelques marches, il devint un toboggan, les marches se lissant, et Fenwick se retrouva en bas rapidement.

"Et les garçons, c'est par ici..."

Le groupe se divisa, et les garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir, épuisés, le ventre plein. Leurs affaires étaient disposées à l'intérieur, la pièce était ronde, les lits étaient disposés en cercle et à baldaquin, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et semblaient tout à fait chauds et confortables. Cela changeait par rapport à chez lui. Potter s'avança au centre et se retourna vers eux, visiblement content d'être là.

"Que je récapitule, Remus Lupin, Peter...

-Pettigrow", termina le garçon qui semblait d'origine moldue.

Potter hocha de la tête, et fixa Sirius un instant.

"Et... Sirius Black."

Sirius détourna les yeux en hochant sèchement la tête.

"Moi, c'est donc James Potter. Enchanté!"

Pettigrow et Lupin sourirent timidement, et ce dernier attrapa ses affaires avant de demander, mal à l'aise.

"Ça dérange quelqu'un si je prends le lit près de la porte?"

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête, et Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Moi, je veux prendre celui près de la salle de bain!", lança Potter, joyeux, avant de diriger vers celui-ci.

Le jeune Black choisit de prendre celui près d'une fenêtre avec vue sur le parc, et Pettigrow prit le dernier.

Le reste fut dans le silence, les garçons étaient trop fatigués pour parler, et ils se changèrent rapidement en pyjama avant de se glisser dans les lits épais, et Sirius laissa presque échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Oui, il était à Gryffondor et oui, Potter était avec lui. Mais il était loin de sa famille, et dans un nouvel environnement, les cours s'annonçaient intéressant, et le château paisible. Peut-être un peu trop, se dit-il, avant de s'endormir profondément.

-|O|-

 **À suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2: Où l'on côtoie animagus et

**Titre:** **Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer:** **Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, etc... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

 **Résumé:** **Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

 **Notes:** **Bonjour, je publie le chapitre avec un peu d'avance, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir le poster demain vu que je suis en déplacement, et puisqu'il est prêt, autant le poster.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires.**

 **Et pour reprendre quelques remarques dans les commentaires, James et Sirius font partie de familles radicalement opposées dans leur pratique de la magie, je ne les voyais pas faire connaissance et devenir amis en une journée de voyage, mais plutôt progressivement, une fois que James se sera complètement départi de ses préjugés et que Sirius s'assumera face à sa famille. Ça ne prendra pas trop longtemps non plus, je vous rassure. Les plus belles amitiés prennent parfois du temps au début.**

 **Sirius réparti à Gryffondor… Vous imaginez le chamboulement vis à vis de sa famille? Mais passée la surprise, vous verrez que ça ira beaucoup mieux. ^^**

 **Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses, et merci pour les encouragements! Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre deux: Où l'on côtoie animagus et fantôme**.

.

.

Remus s'éveilla doucement, encore ensommeillé et confus. Il se redressa dans son lit lentement en se frottant les yeux distraitement et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre sur la table de nuit. Il était encore tôt mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir, ses nuits ayant toujours été courtes. D'un mouvement souple, il se glissa hors de ses draps et posa ses pieds sur un doux tapis, s'étirant sans bruit pour ne pas gêner les autres qui dormaient encore profondément. Silencieusement, il attrapa ses habits et entra dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard bien plus frais. Il aperçut le parc par la fenêtre, baigné de lumière et son estomac commença à se réveiller.

Il sortit du dortoir à pas feutrés et descendit dans la salle commune. Un faible feu ronflait encore la cheminée, et la salle était déserte. Remus aimait beaucoup l'ambiance des lieux. Il détailla la grande tapisserie qui représentait une femme entourée d'une licorne et d'un lion. La licorne s'ébrouait de temps en temps, et le lion rugissait tandis que la dame sommeillait contre un arbre en arrière-plan.

Il traversa l'endroit et sortit par le tableau. Le château semblait étirer ses couloirs, le soleil doré de septembre flattait les lieux d'une lumière paresseuse, encore endormie et faisait voler des grains de poussière. Les lieux étaient un peu ensommeillés, silencieux et Remus apprécia l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, sentant la magie de Poudlard s'enrouler autour de lui comme un chat, lui décochant un frisson qui partit du cou pour descendre en bas de son dos. Sa nature faisait de lui une personne particulièrement sensible aux effluves de la magie, essentiellement dans les lieux conçus avec ou très imprégnés par elle. Grâce à sa mémoire, il put à peu près retrouver son chemin, demandant la route parfois aux personnages de tableaux qui étaient réveillés, fut bloqué une fois par un escalier, failli bousculer une armure en évitant un trou dans le sol - et Merlin savait que cela pouvait être bruyant une armure qui tombait- et arriva enfin à la Grande Salle.

Quelques serpentards et serdaigles étaient présents sur les tables ainsi que trois gryffondors et un poufsouffle. Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall conversaient à la table, et une autre professeur déjeunait. Remus reconnut Benjamin Fenwick à la table des gryffondors qui s'occupait d'un tas de parchemins assez épais. Le préfet le salua joyeusement et s'approcha de lui alors que Remus s'asseyait sur le banc.

« Lupin, c'est ça?

-Oui, bonjour, sourit Remus.

-Bonjour! Tiens, voici ton emploi du temps pour cette année. Ça a été ta première nuit?

-Oui très bien, répondit Remus en récupérant le parchemin que lui tendait Fenwick. Merci.

-Parfait! Je te laisse, j'ai encore quelques emplois du temps à trier, si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas », lui lança le préfet avec un clin d'oeil.

Remus le remercia poliment et jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps. Ils commençaient visiblement par deux heures de Métamorphose en pratique et en commun avec les serpentards, et l'après-midi, deux heures de théorie en Sortilèges avec les poufsouffles, ainsi qu'une heure de théorie en Potions.

Il mit de côté le parchemin et attaqua son petit-déjeuner avec entrain. Il était réjoui d'être à Poudlard, bien qu'étonné par sa répartition. Il ne sentait pas tellement en accord avec ce qu'on disait de la maison Gryffondor, se trouvant plutôt lâche et faible. Le jeune loup-garou s'inquiétait également de ses relations avec ses camarades de dortoir. Black avait semblé morose toute la soirée après la répartition (et Remus avait constaté les coups d'oeil irrités de sa cousine au repas), Potter était amical mais les deux ne s'appréciaient visiblement pas vu la distance qu'ils mettaient entre eux. Quant à Pettigrow, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement familiarisé avec le monde sorcier, en témoignait son air ahuri perpétuellement affiché sur son visage lors de la soirée, mais semblait sympathique.

Une personne le tira de ses pensées en s'asseyant près de lui. Une fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts incroyablement intenses le dévisageait avec curiosité.

« Bonjour! Je me présente, Lily Evans, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Remus Lupin », répondit-il prudemment.

Fenwick passa lui déposer un emploi du temps après s'être enquis de sa première nuit comme avec lui, le préfet lui semblait vraiment gentil et attentionné.

« Tu es debout très tôt », observa t-elle après que le préfet soit parti.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur. Et j'avais faim aussi. »

Elle hocha de la tête et se servit dans les plats qui étaient devant eux. Elle n'était pas spécialement bavarde et ils passèrent le repas en silence, elle, plongée dans l'étude de son emploi du temps, et lui, détaillant les personnes qui arrivaient lentement dans la salle. Son ouïe captant quelques bribes de discussions ici et là. Une fille avec le visage rond et des cheveux châtains et courts, s'assit à son tour et Evans fit les présentations.

« Alice Turner, et voici Remus Lupin. »

Remus fit un bref hochement de tête, et finit par se lever pour aller préparer son sac bien qu'il lui restait du temps. Il demanda au passage à Fenwick où se trouvait les différentes salles de cours avant de sortir de la salle. Il croisa Black, plutôt irrité pour une cause inconnue, Potter avec des cheveux semblant avoir été coiffés avec un pétard encore plus que d'habitude, et Pettigrow dans les couloirs ainsi que d'autres élèves de sa maison.

Arrivé au dortoir, il attrapa son _Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , rangea l'épais volume dans son sac avec les autres livres, quelques parchemins et de quoi écrire. Soupirant, il s'assit un instant sur son lit, s'occupant d'ordonner ses affaires dans la commode près de son lit, et se releva quelques minutes après, se mettant en route pour la salle de Métamorphose. Il était visiblement le premier à arriver et s'assit sur une des tables au premier rang, sortant ses affaires. Evans et un garçon de Serpentard entrèrent peu de temps après dans la salle, il reconnut le garçon au teint cireux sur la barque avec eux, Rogue, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom. Les deux élèves se firent un signe presque imperceptible sous le regard curieux de Remus et Evans se dirigea vers lui avec un sourire.

« Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui, bien sûr. »

Il se maudit pour son ton presque balbutiant en poussant ses affaires. La jeune fille s'installa, et d'autres élèves arrivèrent au fur et à mesure. Potter et Pettigrew se mirent côte à côte alors que Black, à la fois en colère et très mal à l'aise s'asseyait au fond, seul. Les serpentards et les gryffondors ne se mêlèrent pas, et certains serpentards dont la fille Black marquèrent une distance visible entre eux et Sirius Black. Le garçon se renfrogna, gardant son regard obstinément fixé sur son livre de Métamorphose.

« Il a reçu une… Beuglante, si j'ai bien compris, fit Evans en voyant le regard de Remus. De sa mère », précisa t-elle.

Remus écarquilla les yeux sous la mention de la beuglante, se rappelant de l'effet d'un tel courrier.

« Ça a dû faire du bruit, murmura t-il, compatissant avec le garçon.

-Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi c'est mal qu'il soit réparti à Gryffondor.

-Les Black ont toujours été répartis à Serpentard, Gryffondor, c'est une… Insulte pour sa famille. La majorité des gryffondors et personnes issus de cette maison étant opposés à la magie noire et ses dérivés. Les Black sont une famille qui prône la magie noire, ou disons, une pratique de la magie noire pas vraiment légale, ajouta t-il, remerciant l'enseignement de son père à ce sujet.

-Je vois », répondit Evans, songeuse.

Remus joua un instant avec sa plume et regarda sa voisine à nouveau.

« Tu es Née-Moldue? », questionna t-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant.

« Tu es contre eux?

-Non! Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, je suis Sang-Mêlé, précisa t-il avec un sourire contrit.

-Oh… Oui, mes parents sont moldus.

-Tu sembles être pas mal au courant de notre monde pourtant…

-J'ai mes sources », s'amusa t-elle.

La porte de la classe claqua, mettant fin à la discussion. Un chat tigré sauta souplement sur le bureau sous les regards surpris des élèves, puis après quelques instants, se transforma en sa forme initiale, le professeur McGonagall.

« Un animagus! , s'écria à voix basse un garçon.

-Exactement Monsieur Greengrass, 1 point pour Serpentard. »

La professeur inscrivit le nom de la matière sur un tableau noir derrière.

« La Métamorphose, également appelée l'Art de la Transfiguration est une forme de magie qui demande du travail et qui peut être dangereuse si on ne la maîtrise pas. Je ne tolérerai aucun chahut lors de mon cours, quiconque brise le règlement sera renvoyé de cette classe et récoltera une sanction. »

Son discours d'entrée en matière fit son petit effet et quelques élèves se tassèrent sous ses yeux sévères.

« Cette magie complexe permet de transformer un objet en un autre, vous pouvez aussi altérer, modifier une partie d'un corps, comme par exemple les sourcils, vos cheveux ou encore votre teint de peau. Cela demande en revanche une certaine maîtrise et puissance. Nous pouvons métamorphoser tout objet, animal ou être humain. La métamorphose humaine n'est abordée qu'en sixième année. Pour le moment, je vais vous demander de retenir la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire… Eh bien? Qu'attendez-vous? Prenez vos parchemins et plumes! »

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'attraper leurs affaires et se tinrent prêts. McGonagall s'approcha du tableau et écrivit « Gamp » sur le support.

« Ces lois dont nous approfondirons le sujet au fil des années régissent tout ce qui impossible de faire avec la métamorphose. Les cinq choses que l'on ne peut pas créer par la magie sont: la vie, l'argent, la nourriture, les informations et les sentiments. Avec des exceptions que nous verrons. Pour ce premier cours pratique, nous allons nous concentrer sur ceci. »

Tirant une allumette d'une boîte posée sur le bureau, elle la montra à tous, et d'un coup de baguette, la changea en une aiguille argentée sous les murmures émerveillés de ses élèves. Elle demanda à un élève de Serpentard de distribuer les allumettes et d'en déposer deux par table. Lorsque l'élève se rassit, elle reprit la parole.

« Nous allons maintenant passer à la pratique… »

-|O|-

James réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sortit de la salle de Métamorphose très heureux. McGonagall l'avait félicité pour ses dons dans la matière, il ne lui avait fallu que très peu d'essais pour réussir à transformer l'allumette en aiguille. Black et Evans l'avaient suivi quelques minutes après, et le jeune Black l'avait regardé avec une pointe de jalousie. Quelques élèves n'avaient pas réussi dont Pettigrow, et avaient récolté du travail en pratique en plus des devoirs donnés à la fin du cours.

Il regarda Black le dépasser d'un pas raide. La beuglante de sa mère ne l'avait pas épargné, le qualifiant de honte de la famille et si le papier ne s'était pas lui-même enflammé, James était sûr que Black l'aurait déchiré de ses propres mains. La matriarche des Black était réputée pour être sévère et peu affectueuse envers sa famille. James fusilla du regard Rogue lorsque le garçon le bouscula. La veille, ils s'étaient apostrophés dans le train, sans raison vraiment valable ou du moins il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais les quelques piques de Rogue l'avaient sérieusement échauffé, et ils s'étaient disputés. Le garçon dégageait quelque chose que James n'appréciait vraiment pas. Black devait l'avoir senti car il s'en était pris à Rogue également. Un préfet les avait vite séparés, mais James avait eu l'orgueil blessé.

Le garçon arriva dans la Grande Salle, affamé et s'installa à côté de Frank Londubat. Le deuxième année lui plaisait beaucoup, c'était un joueur de quidditch et souhaitait faire partie de l'équipe, ce qui l'avait encore plus enchanté quand il avait fait sa connaissance. Lupin et Pettigrew s'assirent non loin en compagnie d'Evans et une fille de son année au visage rond et jovial. Black s'était calé en bout de table et semblait vouloir avaler le plus vite possible son repas.

« Alors ce premier cours?

-Merveilleux!, répondit James. J'ai réussi quasiment ma transformation du premier coup!, ajouta t-il fièrement.

-Félicitations!, le félicita Frank avec un franc sourire. McGo est sévère, mais c'est une excellente prof.

-Je ne savais pas du tout qu'elle était animagus.

-Et déclarée.

-Il faut se déclarer?, s'étonna James, piochant un bout de pain.

-Oui, sinon, tu es dans l'inégalité totale. Ça te vaudrait une peine de prison, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas finir à Azkaban.

-Ça prend longtemps pour devenir animagus?

-Plusieurs années, acquiesça Frank en se servant dans un plat. Il faut être un très bon sorcier.

-Ce serait tellement fantastique de l'être… », rêvassa James.

Londubat approuva avec un soupir un peu mélancolique et ils continuèrent à discuter de quidditch, au grand désespoir de l'ami de Frank, Thomas Yell, un garçon petit, à la peau mate et jovial. Selon lui, son ami ne faisait que discuter de cela.

Après le repas, ils eurent cours de Sortilèges avec les poufsouffles. Le cours était théorique le lundi mais il promettait beaucoup de choses intéressantes pour James qui avait quelques idées en tête.

« Les sortilèges sont une aide considérable lors des duels, mais aussi au quotidien, vous pouvez faire léviter des objets, faire rire des personnes ou bien vous procurer une bulle d'air pour respirer sous l'eau par exemple. Leur puissance peut varier selon le sorcier, et également selon votre gestuelle tout aussi importante que l'intonation avec laquelle vous prononcez le sort », avait énoncé leur professeur.

Evans, Lupin, Howell -une autre fille de sa classe- et lui avaient fait gagner quelques points à leur maison en répondant aux questions et les poufsouffles ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal de leur côté.

Flitwick, le professeur qui leur enseignait la matière, était très drôle, plus chaleureux que McGonagall. C'était le directeur de la maison Serdaigle, son père lui avait dit qu'il avait des origines gobelines, et c'est vrai qu'il était assez petit. On avait l'impression qu'une bourrasque pouvait l'emporter si elle se faisait un peu trop forte. Il devait même faire cours sur une pile de livres pour être vu de tout le monde. On racontait que le professeur avait été plusieurs fois champion en duels.

Un cours de Potions suivit les deux heures de Sortilèges.

Slughorn était assez gentil et visiblement très intéressé par les gens célèbres, il avait questionné James sur son père et la potion que ce dernier avait inventé -la potion capillaire Lissenplis dont James s'était toujours demandé comment son père avait fini par la trouver tellement elle était improbable-, ainsi que d'autres élèves. Il trouvait que le professeur ressemblait beaucoup à un morse avec sa moustache épaisse, et sa forte corpulence, et l'avait fait remarquer à son voisin, Pettigrow, qui avait pouffé de rire le plus discrètement possible. James n'était pas très bon en théorie, il préférait la pratique, et ce fut Evans et Rogue qui se disputèrent surtout les points de l'heure.

Le garçon se coucha assez tôt le soir venu, exténué par sa journée de cours, passionnante mais fatigante. Il laissa Lupin qui était en train de bouquiner dans un coin de la salle commune, et il aperçut Black regarder d'un air maussade le feu. Pettigrew était déjà couché et il se changea en silence avant de se glisser dans son lit avec un soupir de contentement.

La journée du lendemain fut assez chargée avec deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, qui se révélèrent parfaitement ennuyeuses au possible, le professeur étant un fantôme à la voix lente et monotone -plusieurs élèves s'étaient endormis à la deuxième heure sauf les serdaigles, Lupin et Evans, même Black avait somnolé dans un coin-, et deux heures de théorie en Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec les poufsouffles. Le professeur n'était pas mauvais et s'attarda longuement sur les différences entre les magies blanches et noires, ayant un avis assez nuancé sur la question.

Enfin, ils finirent par une heure de Vol, celle que James attendait avec impatience. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur le stade de quidditch -très grand et somptueux, un peu à l'écart du château et avec des tribunes vêtues des couleurs de chaque maison ainsi qu'une loge pour les professeurs, James avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir y jouer- et deux rangées de balais attendaient les élèves de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. James se retrouva entre Lupin et Evans. Dickens -un homme assez grand et élancé avec des cheveux gris-, leur enseigna un peu de théorie sur le maniement d'un balai mais James écouta d'une oreille distraite au contraire d'Evans qui semblait peu à l'aise avec l'idée de se retrouver en hauteur, et Lupin qui était devenu plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enfin, ils purent se mettre en position à côté de l'objet.

« Tendez le bras, et dites « debout! » au balai, ayez l'air un peu convaincant ».

James s'exécuta et le balai vint se loger immédiatement dans la main, comme Black et une poufsouffle avec des yeux très perçants. D'autres élèves eurent un peu plus de mal, mais le balai de Pettigrew obéit avec celui d'Evans et Turner, celui de Lupin tremblait mais refusait de monter.

« Debout », maugréa le garçon.

Et le balai sauta dans sa main brusquement faisant flancher Lupin, soulagé malgré tout. Quelques instants plus tard, tous avaient réussi, et ils chevauchèrent leur balai. Le professeur donna le signal et James décolla facilement, heureux de sentir l'air se faufiler autour de lui. Il afficha un sourire fier. Black et la poufsouffle n'eurent aucun mal à décoller non plus, puis Evans et Lupin vinrent le rejoindre. Le garçon était agrippé au balai, marmonnant et pestant quelque chose.

Ils poursuivirent leur cours tranquillement et sans incident notable à part Pettigrew et un autre élève qui glissèrent de leur balai, heureusement sans mal, puisqu'ils étaient proches du sol et de l'herbe. James avait arboré un air suffisant tout le long, fier de ses performances. Le soir venu, il partagea ses réussites avec Frank, et alla écrire une lettre à ses parents avant que le couvre-feu n'arrive. James se sentait joyeux d'être au château malgré le fait d'être éloigné d'eux…

-|O|-

Soupirant de frustration, Peter posa sa plume sur son parchemin, empoignant une mèche de cheveux et la tortillant vaguement, dépité. Le devoir de Métamorphose le laissait confus. Il jeta un regard distrait dans la salle commune et avisa Lupin dans un fauteuil griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva pour aller vers lui.

« Excuse-moi? »

L'autre garçon sursauta et le regarda avec un air de surprise, comme s'il était étonné qu'il lui parle.

« Oui?

-Je… J'ai du mal avec le devoir de Métamorphose que McGonagall nous a donné, et la pratique, alors je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider », finit Peter dans un souffle.

Lupin fut un peu hésitant puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Pas de soucis, j'arrive. »

Il rassembla ses affaires et suivit Peter à sa table. Lupin était d'une grande aide, et au bout d'une heure, le devoir était terminé et il parvenait sans problème à transformer son allumette en aiguille, ce qui arracha un sourire aux deux garçons.

La veille, ils avaient eu deux heures de Botanique et la matière lui avait beaucoup plu, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec les plantes qu'avec les autres matières où il nageait encore dans la confusion. Sa mère était d'origine sorcière mais s'était éloignée de ce monde peu à peu suite à un drame familial, et Peter se rendait compte qu'il n'y connaissait finalement pas grand chose à tout cela. Le monde de la magie lui plaisait énormément mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Songeur, il observa son voisin. Lupin lui semblait mystérieux avec son air pâle, il se tenait comme si quelqu'un allait le virer des lieux d'une minute à l'autre, mal à l'aise, et jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Il était un peu nerveux mais très chaleureux avec les gens, c'était discret, mais Peter avait vu le plaisir quand quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui pour se transformer en crainte. Étrange.

« On va manger? », proposa t-il.

Lupin hocha de la tête, rangea ses affaires et alla les déposer avec Peter dans leur dortoir. À son grand bonheur, son camarade connaissait bien le chemin dans le château -Peter s'était déjà perdu plusieurs fois depuis le début de la semaine-, et les mena sans problème à la Grande Salle.

Ils s'assirent à leur table, et Peter nota à nouveau que Black était en bout de table, toujours aussi taciturne.

« Tu penses qu'il va rester comme ça toute l'année? »

Lupin suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils.

« J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui, ça ne va pas être drôle sinon… », répondit-il avec une grimace de compassion.

Peter approuva et commença à se servir dans les plats remplis de purée et de viande, se sentant affamé. Potter arriva peu après, s'installant avec eux, l'oeil brillant alors qu'il détaillait les plats présentés.

« J'ai une faim de loup! »

Lupin se mit à s'étouffer près d'eux, crachant son jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire. Peter paniqua en voyant que ça ne s'améliorait pas et tapa dans le dos de son voisin.

« _Anapneo_ »

C'était Black qui s'était levé et avait lancé le sort, Peter fut admiratif de son calme et regarda avec inquiétude son voisin qui reprenait lentement son souffle avec peine.

« Tu connais ce sort?, s'enquit Londubat, une lueur appréciative dans le regard.

-La maison des Black a au moins un avantage, une bibliothèque remplie de livres passionnants, bien qu'une partie soit liée à des sorts plutôt mauvais, répondit le jeune Black sur un ton dégoûté.

-Bien joué en tout cas!

-Merci, ajouta Lupin, la voix encore un peu éraillée.

-Bois un coup », lui conseilla Peter.

Le héros du repas retourna s'asseoir, et Potter les regarda.

« Alors? Vous avez aimé quoi comme cours?, demanda t-il, l'air curieux.

-J'ai bien aimé la Botanique, répondit Peter.

-J'ai préféré la Métamorphose pour ma part. Et détesté l'Histoire… Sérieusement, un fantôme passe encore, mais aussi ennuyeux…, soupira Potter. Et toi Lupin?

-La Défense contre les Forces du Mal me plaît bien, réfléchit l'intéressé. Sortilèges aussi. »

Le reste du repas, Potter et Peter commentèrent avec animation les cours proposés, Turner et Howell se joignant à la conversation tandis qu'Evans discutait avec Bell et McGregor, deux autres filles de Gryffondor. Lupin se contentait de ponctuer la conversation de temps à autre avec Londubat.

Le lendemain, ils eurent un cours de Duel à la première heure. Il s'agissait d'un cours d'initiation à la matière, les cours seraient plus soutenus l'année suivante. Pour le premier cours, ils abordèrent surtout les règles d'un duel officiel. Deux heures de Botanique avec les serdaigles suivirent, et ils finirent la semaine par deux heures de Sortilèges en abordant le sortilège de lévitation. Une fois encore, Lupin l'aida beaucoup.

-|O|-

Calé dans une alcôve, Remus observait le parc baigné de la lumière de la lune. Il lui restait moins de trois semaines avant la prochaine transformation et il ne put empêcher la pointe d'angoisse qui naissait au creux de son ventre. Il fallait aussi qu'il se calme un peu avec les gens. Il avait tout de même failli s'étouffer au repas pour une mention de « loup », un vrai crétin.

« Tu ne dors pas? »

Tressaillant, il vit Black s'approcher de lui, l'air préoccupé.

« Non, répondit Remus. Je suis un peu insomniaque.

-Moi aussi, murmura Black, observant à son tour le parc de Poudlard.

-Ta famille?

-Oui, un peu… Ma mère m'a renvoyé une lettre me signifiant qu'il était hors de question que je revienne pour Noël, finit Black sur un ton sarcastique.

-Je suis désolé, souffla Remus, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

-C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. »

Black soupira et s'assit en face de Remus sur le rebord en pierre, repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière une oreille, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

« Merci pour l'autre soir.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser t'étouffer, lança Black avec une pointe de moquerie. Puis, c'est un peu dommage de mourir la première semaine de cours, tout ça pour du jus de citrouille.

-Oui, admit Remus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire timide puis se replongèrent dans la contemplation du parc.

À suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3: Où il s'agit de quidditch

**Titre:** **Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer:** **Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, etc... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

 **Résumé:** **Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

 **Notes:** **Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, à ceux qui me suivent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Je pense me caler sur le samedi pour publier finalement... Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses, et merci pour les encouragements! Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre trois:** **Où il s'agit de quidditch, de teinture et de malice.**

.

.

En ce samedi matin, beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor étaient exceptionnellement réveillés de bonne heure et arpentaient joyeusement le chemin qui menait au stade de quidditch. James, Lupin et Pettigrow faisaient partie de ce groupe, le premier parce qu'il ne voulait manquer en aucun cas les sélections, et les deux autres, parce qu'ils avaient été entraînés malgré tout avec le jeune Potter. Les deux dernières semaines avaient contribué au rapprochement entre les trois garçons de Gryffondor, et James avait réussi à attirer Lupin au stade de quidditch malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment intéressé par le sport, et Pettigrew n'avait pas été très difficile à convaincre, le garçon était très joyeux et avide de contacts avec les autres élèves. Lupin avait un air un peu renfrogné mais James distinguait un amusement certain dans son regard lorsqu'il les regardait discuter des futures sélections de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il semblait craintif vis à vis des autres mais se laissait un peu plus emporté dans les discussions avec les autres élèves, Lupin était très gentil et généreux, aidait souvent les deux autres lorsqu'ils peinaient avec les devoirs. Quant à Pettigrow, il semblait souvent perdu en cours, sauf en Botanique, où il était d'une patience à toute épreuve là où James avait souvent très envie d'envoyer balader la plante sous ses mains.

Frank déjà vêtu en tenue de sport les salua alors alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au stade.

« Ça va?, lui demanda James.

-Je suis un peu nerveux, répondit Frank, esquissant un faible sourire.

-Tu vas t'en sortir! », l'encouragea James en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Le deuxième année le remercia du bout des lèvres tellement il était stressé et alla rejoindre les autres concurrents qui se tenaient dans un coin. Les trois garçons s'installèrent sur les gradins les plus proches en compagnie de d'autres élèves venus encourager ou observer les sélections. Le capitaine de l'équipe et batteur du nom de Gregory Stevens -un garçon baraqué et aux bras musclés, très jovial mais très sérieux vis à vis du quidditch visiblement- héla les participants, et leur demanda de se rassembler par poste. Frank postulait pour celui de gardien avec trois autres garçons et filles, et il manquait un attrapeur. James repéra une jolie fille, assez petite mais svelte et semblant assez vive, elle jetait un regard observateur autour d'elle. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et rassemblés en queue de cheval pour l'occasion, un visage fin, et possédait un balai de bonne qualité. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle aurait le poste, les garçons autour d'elle étaient plus costauds et moins réactifs.

Stevens siffla en direction de ceux qui voulaient devenir gardiens et ils s'élevèrent. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe mirent à l'épreuve les différents postulants en redoublant de tactiques, de faux lancers et de figures assez compliquées, et James admira les équipiers qui étaient en parfaite cohésion, enchaînant les formations. Frank disputa la finale avec un garçon très à l'aise sur son balai mais manquant de réflexes alors que son concurrent semblait anticiper la plupart des lancers et bloqua plusieurs buts. Avec un peu d'entraînement, James savait qu'il ferait un excellent gardien et Stevens lui donna raison en nommant Frank comme gardien de l'équipe sous les applaudissements de James et des autres personnes présentes.

« Bien joué!, fit-il en tapant dans la main de Frank qui venait de les rejoindre, essoufflé mais très heureux.

-Merci! »

Frank et lui regardèrent attentivement les potentiels attrapeurs poursuivre le vif d'or dans le stade. Le capitaine avait d'abord apposé un enchantement pour réduire le champ d'action de la balle pour au fur et à mesure de la compétition l'étendre sur tout le stade. La jeune fille surpassait allègrement tous ses autres concurrents, trop lourdauds ou lents par rapport à elle qui semblait très à l'aise. Ses déplacements étaient souples, rapides et agiles. Elle tenta même une feinte de Wronski et sema un participant qui s'écrasa sur l'herbe un peu trop vite, appuyé d'un couinement de la part de Lupin et d'une exclamation étouffée de Pettigrow. James se redressa sur le banc, captivé par ses performances, elle fonça vers le ciel et la tribune de Serpentard, effectuant un tonneau pour éviter un cognard que Stevens venait d'ajouter pour pimenter le jeu. Son balai fit une embardée et elle manqua de peu de glisser de celui-ci. Elle s'accrocha plus fermement et tendit la main, attrapant le vif d'or d'un geste rapide et assuré.

La jeune attrapeuse redescendit plus tranquillement sous les exclamations joyeuses des autres, un large sourire radieux aux lèvres. James faillit perdre ses lunettes tellement il applaudissait fort.

« Félicitations Wadcock! », lui lança de sa voix bourrue le capitaine de l'équipe.

James en fut bouche bée alors qu'il descendait les gradins, accompagné de ses camarades.

« Wadcok?, s'exclama t-il. Comme Jocelyn Wadcok? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire un peu narquois mais ravie qu'on ait reconnu son nom.

« Je suis sa petite fille en fait, répondit-elle.

-Qui est Wadcok?, demanda Lupin, les sourcils froncés et un peu perdu.

-C'était une poursuiveuse de l'équipe du Club de Flaquemare, fit Frank, l'air aussi admiratif que James. Elle détient le record britannique du plus grand nombre de buts inscrits en une saison, du moins pour le vingtième siècle, précisa t-il. Ça ne rend pas pour autant sa performance moins impressionnante! »

Wadcock lui sourit.

« Alors à l'année prochaine Wadcock », clama James, lui tendant la main.

Elle haussa un sourcil face à l'affirmation du jeune garçon qui la regardait avec une lueur de défi mais accepta de lui serrer à la main.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas donner Potter, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers ses amies qui la fêtèrent avec des grands cris de joie.

-Elle connaît mon nom! », glapit James, complètement heureux.

Frank se moqua de lui pendant un moment alors qu'ils rentraient au château après qu'il se fut changé, James affichait un air béat et rêveur, relatant à nouveau la rencontre avec animation et passion, il fallait le noter.

« Tu sais, nous étions avec toi, lui signala Lupin en levant les yeux au ciel alors que le garçon allait entamer une nouvelle fois le récit.

-Non, mais vous vous rendez compte?! »

Pettigrow proposa à Lupin de l'assommer discrètement avec un sourire moqueur pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande porte d'entrée de l'école, James se mit à rougir se rendant compte qu'il avait tout l'air d'un amoureux transi et il fusilla les garçons d'un regard furibond alors que Frank éclatait de rire ouvertement.

« Oui, bon, j'ai peut-être exagéré les faits, marmonna t-il, un peu vexé.

-Juste un petit peu, ricana Frank. Allez, je vous laisse! Bonne journée les gars! »

Ils saluèrent le tout nouveau gardien et s'engagèrent vers les couloirs menant vers leur tour, James était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans les couloirs maintenant et avait repéré les différentes salles de cours mais il savait que le château recélait nombre de mystères qu'il avait sérieusement hâte de découvrir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il y avait une logique aux déplacements des escaliers. Pettigrow manqua de peu de traverser un fantôme alors que ce dernier venait d'un couloir à leur gauche, il sursauta et marcha sur le pied de James qui sortit de sa rêverie avec un grognement de douleur.

« Désolé », souffla Pettigrow, une main crispée sur sa poitrine.

Le fantôme s'arrêta près d'eux.

« L'un des vôtres est en danger », annonça t'il d'une voix vaporeuse avant de s'éloigner en flottant.

Lupin plissa les yeux alors que James et Pettigrow regardaient le fantôme, ébahis.

« Il venait de la gauche, non?

-Euh, oui », fit Pettigrow, hésitant.

Leur camarade s'élança d'un pas rapide et James le suivit aussitôt avec Pettigrow qui jetait des regards effrayés autour d'eux. Ils parcourent plusieurs mètres, tendant l'oreille et Lupin leur fit signe de s'arrêter, la main tendue. James s'approcha d'un couloir un peu en retrait et des voix étouffées se firent entendre. Attrapant sa baguette, il s'avança de quelques pas et se plaqua contre le mur, calmant sa respiration, et tenta de regarder ce qu'il se passait avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Sirius Black était plaqué contre un mur en pierre, tenu par le col, sa baguette au sol et visiblement hors de portée. Un garçon de dos le maintenait solidement et une fille l'accompagnait, un rictus sur le visage. James reconnut les Carrow, et juste à côté, se tenait Lucius Malefoy, jouant négligemment avec sa baguette, fixant le jeune Black, et sa fiancée, Narcissa Black qui semblait peu à l'aise d'être là. Malefoy était le digne héritier de sa famille, il était déjà le prince de Serpentard, il avait tout de l'allure aristocratique, et était mêlé à beaucoup de choses louches, comme ses ancêtres. Le nom Malefoy revenait souvent aux repas chez lui.

« Alors Black…, susurra Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être avec ces pouilleux de gryffondors? »

James remua mais Lupin le retint, le garçon secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir encore. Et effectivement, James vit la fille Carrow qui restait alerte.

« Ma foi, ils sentent bien meilleur que toi », répondit fièrement Black.

Amycus Carrow le secoua durement, comme un avertissement.

« Ne soit pas impertinent, Sirius.

-C'est juste la vérité, sourit Black, narquois, avant de grogner de douleur quand Carrow serra son col. Ne vous sentez pas obligé de me signifier que je suis la honte de ma famille, je suis déjà au courant.

-Il est toujours possible de te rattraper, tu sais.

-Et comment? Je ne peux pas aller voir le choixpeau et lui demander de me changer de maison…, murmura sarcastiquement le gryffondor.

-Non, mais tu pourrais espionner pour notre compte », suggéra Malefoy, vicieux et calculateur.

James tendit l'oreille à ce moment là, et vit Black cracher à la figure de Malefoy en réponse.

« Jamais, enfoiré! Narcissa ne t'a pas informé de mon avis sur vos pratiques et vos croyances de dégénérés? »

La jeune fiancée le regarda avec surprise et avec presque de la déception, mais son futur époux s'essuya rageusement la figure, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Tu vas me le payer, Black! »

Il s'avança mais ne put aller bien loin.

« _Expelliarmus»_ , lancèrent James et Lupin d'une même voix avant de se regarder étonnés et de foncer dans la bataille dans un même élan.

Malheureusement, leur répertoire de sorts était très peu étendu et ils se retrouvèrent dépassés face aux élèves plus âgés, Black attrapa sa baguette après s'être libéré de l'emprise de Carrow et se joignit à eux, en vain. Un sort à la lueur bleue paralysa Lupin qui s'affala sur le sol en plein milieu du couloir, et James le tira de justesse derrière un relief du mur avant de voir un sort toucher le sol là où était le garçon quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Un professeur arrive », s'exclama Pettigrow qui arriva en courant.

Il s'arrêta net en voyant les échanges de sort et tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal mais les serpentards s'enfuirent rapidement suite à son annonce.

« On se reverra, Black! »

Le garçon grogna et libéra Lupin d'un sort, ce dernier se releva prestement, juste à temps pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui venait vers eux. James réajusta discrètement sa robe d'école, revêtant son sourire le plus innocent.

« Un problème messieurs?

-Non Madame », fit-il poliment.

L'enseignante les regarda attentivement avant de soupirer.

« Votre père m'avait fait part de son inquiétude quant à votre comportement, j'ose espérer que je ne lui donnerai pas raison à l'avenir, Monsieur Potter.

-Il n'y a aucun problème Madame. »

Toujours avec le sourire, il regarda ses camarades rapidement, mais personne ne broncha. McGonagall leur jeta un regard inquisiteur avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Pettigrow expira, et la tension dans les épaules de James se relâcha légèrement.

« On l'a échappé belle, dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Merci Potter… Et Black, fit Lupin visiblement un peu sonné.

-Je t'en prie! On devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, non? »

Lupin l'observa un instant, et James lut une incertitude dans son regard ambré, balayée rapidement par une lueur plus joyeuse et soulagée. Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire timide.

« Alors merci James. »

James se tourna vers l'endroit où était Black, le garçon semblait plongé dans ses pensées et avait la mine triste.

« Black? »

Cela réveilla son camarade qui sursauta et le regarda.

« Pardon… Merci Potter, Lupin, et Pettigrow, fit-il en se massant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.

-Ce ne sont pas des serpentards pleutres et qui attaquent des premières années sans défense qui vont nous faire peur!, affirma James avec un sourire bien qu'encore un peu secoué par les événements. On rentre à la salle commune? »

Remus et Peter prirent un peu d'avance, tandis que James restait un peu avec Black.

« Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir jugé avant, c'était stupide de ma part », commença James alors qu'ils marchaient plus lentement.

Le jeune Black haussa les épaules, l'air gêné.

« Je pense que je l'ai fait aussi. Écoute, merci vraiment d'être intervenu, je ne faisais pas le poids contre eux.

-Tu te débrouilles bien pourtant, commenta James. Il n'y a donc pas que des livres noirs dans votre bibliothèque?

-J'ai un oncle qui me fournit en livres un peu plus… Neutres. Ça aide avec la famille de tarés que j'ai, grimaça Black.

-J'ai vu ça… »

James formula distraitement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Remus et Peter s'étaient déjà installés dans des fauteuils. Il restait peu de temps avant le déjeuner mais Lupin sortait déjà un livre de son sac pour étudier. James se tourna vers Black.

« James Henry Potter, fils de Fleamont Potter et héritier de la famille Potter. », dit-il en tendant sa main.

Black considéra la main tendue, il prit une inspiration et la serra avec beaucoup de sérieux.

«Sirius Black, fils d'Orion Black et héritier de la famille Black, mais plus pour longtemps, ajouta t-il avec une pointe d'humour. »

James esquissa un sourire, sentit un souffle les entourer, et fut certain d'avoir entendu un rire résonner dans la salle. Remus les regardait avec approbation et Peter avec un air ravi. Galant, il désigna un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de vous asseoir avec nous, Monsieur Black? »

Sirius le regarda, incertain, puis lui sourit franchement.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur Potter. »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent avec nonchalance et une pointe de panache -ils étaient tout de même des héritiers- et James s'avança, calant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et regarda Sirius avec malice.

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais il va falloir penser à se venger de ces vils serpents! »

-|O|-

Sirius se pencha sur un épais grimoire et fit à James de s'approcher avec empressement.

« Regarde ça! »

Remus lui jeta un regard courroucé et Sirius se rappela qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et que par conséquent, une harpie gardait les lieux. Il jeta un regard à Pince, la bibliothécaire et gardienne des lieux, qui, heureusement, était occupée avec Evans -chargée d'au moins une tonne de bouquins- semblant lui conseiller des ouvrages. James se glissa à côté de lui, un sourcil haussé.

« _Sortilèges et Maléfices: Mille et une blagues destinées à vos amis_ , lut Sirius sur un ton plus bas, sous les yeux de Remus qui fut visiblement plus satisfait car il se replongea dans la rédaction d'un parchemin demandé par Flitwick. Ça devrait être pas mal, non?

-Fais voir! », chuchota James, ravi.

Son camarade attrapa le livre avidement et consulta le sommaire.

« La chaise qui fait du bruit, bof, poudre à gratter, verser un liquide…, énonça t-il en murmurant, ses yeux scrutant le livre. Ah, teindre les cheveux! »

Peter le regarda d'un air intéressé, et Lupin fronça les sourcils, sa plume grattant toujours le parchemin. James tourna les pages et arriva au chapitre consacré aux teintures de cheveux.

« La potion risque d'être compliquée, réfléchit Sirius, regardant les explications et les schémas détaillés avec étapes par étapes du livre. Par contre…

-Oui, sortilège, ça devrait être à notre portée, nous sommes tout les deux excellents, ça devrait aller. »

Sirius hocha de la tête, songeur.

« Ça implique d'être proche de la personne, et aller dans la fosse aux serpents très peu pour moi, j'ai assez donné… »

James passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu irrité. Ça compliquait beaucoup les choses. Remus soupira, posa sa plume et les observa, à la fois hésitant et pensif.

« Quoi? lâcha Sirius, le dévisageant.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen de déclencher à distance?

-Comme un fil invisible?, rebondit Peter. Un genre de piège d'aventurier.

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, tout le monde peut déclencher le piège, fit remarquer James avec une grimace, qui n'avait pas l'air enjoué à l'idée de se retrouver avec des cheveux bariolés.

-Pas si vous personnalisez le « fil », répondit Remus.

-C'est possible ça?

-Oui », murmura Sirius.

Il se leva et farfouilla les étagères jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il déposa un livre sur la table et chercha la bonne page.

« Là, pointa t-il.

-« _Le sort se déclenche lorsque votre ennemi passe à proximité d'un objet cible_ », lut James. Mais, comment tu connais ça, toi?

-Mon oncle est versé dans l'art de la farce, expliqua Sirius, amusé. Le repas de Noël est son apogée chaque année. J'ai le même bouquin à la maison, enfin dans ma chambre, pas dans la bibliothèque.

-Sérieusement? Ça doit être génial face à tous ces coincés! », fit James avec un air enjoué.

Un raclement de gorge de la harpie et un regard noir calma son enthousiasme.

« Bon, concrètement, reprit-il. Il nous faut un objet quelconque? »

Sirius approuva.

« Et le sort de teinture, il va falloir s'entraîner. »

Le jeune Potter se tourna vers Remus et Peter qui protestèrent en comprenant où le garçon voulait en venir.

« Chacun s'y met? Ce soir? », proposa Sirius pour calmer tout le monde.

Un regard empli de malice lui répondit. Les quatre garçons rangèrent leurs affaires et s'éloignèrent de la bibliothèque. Ils devaient d'abord aller dîner avant de réfléchir à leur plan. Il s'était passé quelques jours depuis son affrontement avec Malefoy et ses sbires, Sirius avait été positivement étonné de la réaction de ses camarades. Et touché. Personne ne s'était battu pour lui, au contraire, son frère le laissait seul à chaque fois que Walburga explosait contre lui avec ou sans raison. À vrai dire, elle avait même ménagé un écart entre les deux héritiers dès la naissance de Regulus, si Sirius en avait été peiné au début, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant, son « frère » étant le parfait enfant que ses parents désiraient, méprisant, orgueilleux, récitant les grands discours de ses géniteurs, et mesquin. Combien de fois avait-il fait une bêtise en dénonçant Sirius à sa place? Il allait finir à coup sûr à Serpentard.

Il soupira légèrement en regardant les trois garçons, James sautillait presque, Remus était plongé dans ses pensées, et Peter discutait avec James. Le début avait été un peu chaotique avec James Potter mais à présent, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient amis depuis toujours. Les souvenirs des buffets mondains avec Potter et ses parents s'affrontant avec ses propres parents s'étaient effacés pour laisser place à une complicité instinctive, leurs esprits s'accordant naturellement. Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs différences, James était d'un naturel avenant, joyeux, insouciant, proche de Peter, Sirius était plus renfermé, introverti comme Lupin, et méfiant. Le résultat d'un passé tout sauf heureux et libre. Il espérait s'en dégager, mais cela semblait bien parti avec James, son esprit s'éveillait, son humeur maussade s'assourdissait et laissait libre cours à l'excitation, l'envie. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour les blagues et les farces. Dire qu'il était surpris de ce changement était un euphémisme. Parfois, il lui semblait que tout allait disparaître, qu'il allait se retrouver dans ce désespoir dans lequel il s'était noyé depuis la rentrée, mais à chaque fois, un rire ou un sourire de James renversait ses doutes. La bonne humeur du garçon était contagieuse, et même Lupin, qu'il savait également préoccupé par quelque chose vu leurs nuits d'insomnies communes, s'ouvrait un peu plus à leur contact.

Sirius sentait un début de quelque chose naître entre eux, un lien qu'il ne pouvait identifier, et il comptait s'y accrocher fermement.

« Quelle couleur vous voyez, vous?, avait demandé James après qu'ils soient rentrés dans leur dortoir, une fois le dîner terminé.

-Un ensemble, fit Sirius, l'air calculateur.

-Si je résume, il nous faut un cheveu ou un poil des personnes concernées?, releva Remus.

-Ah oui, grimaça James.

-Peter, tu es maladroit, non? », remarqua Sirius avec une idée soudaine.

Et c'est ainsi que pour une fois, Peter rentra volontairement dans une personne pour faire diversion alors que Sirius et James piquaient habilement un cheveu des serpentards concernés et que Remus aidait Peter à se relever, exagérant l'incident à outrance. Le garçon n'avait pas spécialement aimé se retrouver au contact des serpentards de cette manière mais l'idée de la blague compensait largement ceci.

James et Remus avaient récupéré des objets insignifiants et petits tels que des plumes et des pierres et les disposèrent sur le lit de James, les quatre cheveux avaient été enfermés dans des fioles fines et étroites.

« _Captionem dominus_ », murmura Sirius en tenant un cheveu qu'il avait sorti d'une fiole avec précaution au dessus d'une pierre.

Le cheveu s'illumina faiblement d'une lueur bleutée et sembla se dissoudre dans la pierre après un tournoiement. Il répéta l'opération encore trois fois avec les autres cheveux.

« Première étape faite!, rayonna t-il. Maintenant entraînons-nous à la couleur! »

Ils avaient décidé ensemble qu'un assortiment d'or et de rouge convenait parfaitement à ses agresseurs puisqu'ils avaient l'air de tant aimer leur maison. Sirius leva sa baguette vers James avec un grand sourire et lança le sort avec un mouvement précis du poignet -la baguette partait de l'intérieur du poignet, s'élevait et il devait jeter le sort d'un mouvement sec.

« _Pigmentum!_ »

La chevelure indisciplinée de James se couvrit de mèches dorées et rouges mais ne remplissait pas entièrement sa tête. Sirius bien qu'amusé par la tête de son camarade fit la moue. Ce dernier répliqua avec le même sort et il sentit un fourmillement remplir son crâne.

« Ah, là, c'est mieux! »

Sirius courut s'observer dans la salle de bain et revint en riant.

« Bien joué James! »

Les deux garçons échangèrent plusieurs fois des sorts et finirent sous les yeux amusés des autres garçons avec des cheveux d'à peu près toutes les couleurs. Ils scellèrent le sort chacun dans deux objets et contemplèrent les objets avec fierté. Plusieurs minutes après, alors que Remus et Peter surveillaient les alentours, James et Sirius -qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur de cheveux habituelle- disposèrent les objets près de la porte de la Grande Salle déserte à cette heure-ci puisque le couvre-feu approchait, et rentrèrent rapidement au dortoir, veillant à éviter Rusard. Ils avaient hâte de voir le résultat.

Le lendemain, le groupe descendit plus tôt qu'à son habitude, James et Sirius étant particulièrement nerveux. Alors que Sirius racontait une blague de son oncle, des rires retentirent dans la salle. Les garçons tournèrent aussitôt la tête vers la source des rires et s'esclaffèrent aussitôt.

Lucius Malefoy arborait une teinture rouge et dorée particulièrement réussie, s'accordant avec son teint rouge et furieux, peu satisfait d'être la risée de tout le monde. Les Carrow avaient chacun une couleur, et la cousine de Black était couverte des deux couleurs dans un bel ensemble harmonieux, elle semblait agacée mais était moins en colère que son futur époux. McGonagall s'empressa de jeter un _Finite Incantatem_ aux serpentards qui fulminaient, et s'arrêta près des garçons.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien, bien entendu, Messieurs Black et Potter? », fit-elle avec un regard perçant.

La sorcière était observatrice et avait noté leur rapprochement, elle semblait ravie de ceci mais se gardait bien de le montrer devant eux.

« Voyons Madame, ce n'est pas notre genre, offrit James avec un sourire qui se voulait convainquant.

-Minerva, je suis sûr que ces garçons ne sont impliqués en aucune manière à cette farce. »

Dumbledore s'était approché d'eux et ses yeux pétillaient fortement. L'enseignante le regarda avec un air irrité, pinça les lèvres et s'en alla, Dumbledore fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius et la suivit.

« _Il sait_ , souffla James.

-Bien sûr qu'il sait, répondit Sirius. C'est Dumbledore », précisa t-il avec nonchalance.

Les garçons, encore ravis de leur farce, fêtèrent leur réussite et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie pour une heure qu'ils pressentaient très ennuyeuse comme depuis le début d'année. Evans les avait regardé avec suspicion tout le long du repas et de l'heure de cours.

-|O|-

Remus se dirigea avec appréhension vers l'infirmerie. Il avait prétexté avoir des nausées au dernier repas, et les autres l'avaient cru, Sirius lui indiquant effectivement qu'il était très pâle et avait offert de l'accompagner, mais Remus avait bien sûr refusé. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre de risques.

Le rapprochement avec les garçons lui avait fait beaucoup de bien mais il avait peur, il _vivait_ avec la peur. Peur qu'ils l'abandonnent, peur qu'il se retrouve seul, pire, qu'il soit renvoyé. Il aimait tellement le château et ce qu'il offrait. Il aimait la fragile complicité qui se dessinait entre eux mais était terrifié. Combien de fois s'était-il dit de rester loin, garder ses distances? Le garçon aspirait à se laisser aller mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il s'était autorisé un peu de temps, et il savait pourtant qu'il ne le fallait pas, il ne fallait pas établir de contact durable. Parce qu'il finissait toujours par se briser à un moment ou un autre.

L'infirmière l'accueillit avec un sourire de compassion, Remus retint une grimace, il ne voulait pas de ça.

« Veux-tu quelque chose pour te détendre mon garçon?, proposa t'elle d'une voix douce. Une potion?

-Le loup ne réagit pas très bien avec ces produits, madame », répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle soupira et alla chercher son manteau. Ils sortirent discrètement du château, couverts d'un sort d'illusion et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur dans le parc. Le temps était frais et venteux, l'automne s'annonçait franchement, faisant tourbillonner les feuilles autour d'eux. L'arbre tenait éloigné les élèves, il était vigoureux et agité. Dumbledore avait averti les élèves de ne pas s'approcher au cours d'un repas, et Remus s'était senti mal à l'idée que quelqu'un soit blessé indirectement à cause de lui. Pomfresh saisit une longue branche et appuya à un endroit particulier sur les racines. L'arbre se stabilisa, figé et une entrée se découvrit entre deux racines. L'infirmière et l'élève s'y engouffrèrent, Remus suivant Pomfresh, rempli d'appréhension. Un tunnel terreux avec des racines suspendues au plafond se tenait là et ils se mirent à le parcourir d'un pas rapide qui résonnait dans l'endroit.

Au bout, il y avait une porte en bois et en fer, solide, que Pomfresh ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une maison délabrée, avec de nombreux trous dans le sol et les murs, parfois couverts de moisissures et autres substances et espèces. Ils montèrent un escalier qui grinçait sous leurs pieds et arrivèrent dans ce qui devait être une chambre, un matelas était posé dans un coin, et il y avait une armoire lourde et imposante.

« Tu pourras poser tes vêtements en haut de l'armoire, indiqua l'infirmière. Les portes sont couvertes de runes de protection, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est impossible de sortir de l'intérieur. »

Remus hocha sèchement de la tête, faisant signe qu'il avait compris.

« Vous devriez aller, madame, la lune ne va pas tarder. »

Pomfresh eut un sourire triste.

« Je serai là dès les premières heures du jour, d'accord? »

Elle sortit de la pièce juste après s'être assurée que Remus avait saisi l'information. Le garçon attendit qu'elle soit complètement sortie de la maison, il entendit un claquement au rez-de-chaussée, signe qu'il était enfermé. La respiration courte, presque haletant, la poitrine serrée, il se déshabilla, dévoilant plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps, signes de blessures trop profondes pour être effacées. Pliant soigneusement ses habits, il les rangea à l'abri, en haut de l'armoire, et s'assit sur le matelas, attendant que la lune se lève, tremblant, presque paralysé. Oh, il avait l'habitude de l'attente dans un silence marqué, des premiers signes la veille de pleine-lune, des émotions extrêmes qui le traversaient comme la colère, l'énervement ou l'excitation du loup qui se régalait à l'idée de sortir de son enveloppe tandis que la nuit fatidique approchait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, la crainte le saisissait et il se consumait de peur chaque mois.

Enfin, la lune apparut, sa faible lueur se déposant sur le sol terni, rayé, et il sentit la transformation arriver. Son corps se tendit, déjà raidi par une douleur sourde, lancinante qui labourait chaque nerf avec une patiente infinie. Les premières douleurs musculaires se pointèrent comme des milliers de piqûres infimes et perçantes, son épiderme picotait et la fourrure apparut lentement puis rapidement. Il sentit ses os se changer dans une douleur vive, ses membres s'étirer, sa mâchoire muait, s'affinant, ses dents devinrent des crocs acérés, ses oreilles s'allongèrent, remontèrent le long de son crâne, velues, sensibles, plus amovibles, une queue apparut en bas de son dos, étoffée et souple. Et sa conscience disparut, laissant place au loup qui hurla à plein poumons, enfin libre.

 _À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 4: Où l'on peut se demander

**Titre:** **Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Disclaimer:** **Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, etc... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

 **Résumé:** **Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

 **Notes:** **Merci à nouveau pour vos retours sympathiques, je suis ravie de ça vous plaise. Mention à Kala1209 pour tes commentaires depuis le début, comme tu n'as pas de compte, je ne peux pas te répondre personnellement mais sache que je te lis attentivement.**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre comblera vos attentes. Moi, je me suis amusée à l'écrire en tout cas! J'essaye autant que possible de coller au canon, mais parfois, je passe à côté d'une info (pas faute d'écumer internet sur le sujet pourtant!), ou je fais un petit arrangement pour l'histoire…**

 **Point sur Peter, il ne me semble pas le personnage soit mauvais de base, au contraire. Pleutre, oui, pas le plus courageux ou le plus doué en magie, certainement, mais je pense qu'il a sa part de gentillesse et de sympathie, et qu'il a des qualités, et ça ne m'intéresse pas de développer un personne trop manichéen dès le début. N'est-ce pas plus difficile lors qu'on s'attache à quelqu'un avant qu'il ne bascule dans un chemin un peu trop sombre?**

 **Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses, et merci pour les encouragements! Bonne lecture!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre quatre: Où l'on peut se demander à juste titre, si les citrouilles ne seraient un peu attirées par les doigts** **.**

.

.

Les premiers rayons du soleil effleuraient sa peau nue, il sentit le bois dur sous ses côtes, les échardes percer ses jambes et ses bras, et sa tête était posée vraisemblablement sur le matelas de la chambre. Tout son corps était endolori, il pulsait, et il se sentait particulièrement épuisé. Un bruit sourd retentit, des pas s'approchèrent, des bras l'enveloppèrent, rassurants, une voix étouffée lui parvint mais il ne comprenait rien, son cerveau lui semblant lent et engourdi. Il se sentit soulevé et sombra dans une autre nuit, sans hurlements et sans lune, juste le silence et le repos.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il ne sut pas à quel moment de la journée. Il était au fond de l'infirmerie, caché et confiné. Sa vision d'abord trouble, se précisa et il put se redresser lentement. Il était torse nu et couvert d'un drap, un bandage enserrait ses côtes douloureuses et son bras droit, des écorchures parsemaient son corps, en voie de guérison. La douleur s'était calmée depuis son premier réveil mais il était encore fatigué.

« Ah, vous êtes réveillé! »

Il sursauta et vit l'infirmière s'avancer avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous?

-J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va mieux. Le loup a dû s'habituer à son nouvel environnement. Pas trop de dégâts?, demanda t-il d'un ton qui se voulait le plus détaché possible.

-Un peu, rien de grave », l'apaisa Pomfresh qui l'examina avec précaution.

Elle changea un pansement, celui au bras, et appliqua une lotion sur ses coupures, le faisant parfois grimacer, mais elle était très douce. Sa mère était douce aussi lorsqu'elle le soignait, et ça le calma un peu.

« Vos amis ont tenté de venir vous voir, signala Pomfresh.

-Mes amis?

-Messieurs Black, Potter, et Pettigrow.

-Oh, fit-il bêtement.

-Je les ai éloigné, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle le regarda attentivement.

« Un jour, ils le sauront, Monsieur Lupin.

-Non, affirma Remus, le visage fermé.

-Vous ne croyez pas qu'ils vont le découvrir? En sept ans, il y a largement le temps…

-Ils ne le découvriront pas, je vais m'en assurer, Madame. Je trouverai une autre excuse »

Pomfresh soupira et continua de le soigner pendant quelques minutes avant de reboucher ses flacons et ranger ses affaires.

« Vous avez meilleur mine déjà. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dès que vous sortirez de l'infirmerie. Nous sommes en début d'après-midi, je pense que vous aurez le temps d'y aller avant le dîner. »

Remus la remercia, inquiet de ce que Dumbledore voulait lui dire. Il se rallongea et somnola une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour finir par se lever et s'habiller lentement, ses mouvements lui tirant quelques grimaces de douleur, il était bon pour avoir des courbatures pendant quelques jours. Pomfresh lui tendit un flacon de potion contre la douleur et Remus le rangea avec un soupir.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et grimpa tant bien que mal jusqu'au bureau du directeur, donnant le mot de passe à la gargouille qui l'impressionnait autant que la première fois. Une fois arrivé en haut des escaliers, il toqua.

« Entrez, répondit Dumbledore. Ah, Remus, je suis content de te voir. »

Le garçon s'avança timidement dans le bureau, sa main gauche tripotant son bandage de son bras droit, mal à l'aise.

« Viens t'asseoir face à moi », l'encouragea le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

Remus s'assit et refusa un bonbon au citron que lui proposait Dumbledore.

« Comment te sens-tu? Je suis passé te voir ce matin mais tu dormais encore.

-Mieux, Monsieur, merci de vous en inquiéter. Je crois que le loup n'a pas trop apprécié le changement de décor, je l'ai senti nerveux.

-Cela me semble normal, commenta Dumbledore, toutefois désolé pour lui. Comment se sont passées ces premières semaines de cours?

-Assez bien, il y a plein de sujets intéressants à étudier, sourit Remus.

-J'ai vu que tu t'étais rapproché des garçons de dortoir, je suis content pour toi. Gryffondor me semble être un bon endroit pour toi. »

Le jeune garçon se tendit mais ne répondit rien à la remarque.

« Monsieur?, fit-il, hésitant.

-Oui?

-Puis-je aller dîner à présent? »

Le directeur sembla regretter qu'il veuille déjà partir mais approuva, Remus le salua et disparut par la porte du bureau. Il descendit lentement vers la Grande Salle, il n'avait pas eu envie de rester très longtemps dans le bureau du directeur à cause de sa fatigue et espérait ne pas avoir été trop impoli. Peter lui fit un signe joyeux à la table des gryffondors, James et Sirius se tenaient à côté de lui et discutaient avec de larges mouvements de bras, ils avaient certainement comme sujet de discussion la prochaine blague à faire, et James faillit assommer Peter dans un geste passionné.

« Oh désolé, Peter, bafouilla James. Remus!

-Tu as une sale tête, commenta Peter après s'être soigneusement écarté de son voisin et l'avoir dévisagé avec des yeux ronds.

-Peter, même les serpentards ont plus de tact que toi, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Remus se faufilait entre Sirius et Howell. Ça y est le dragon t'a relâché?

-Le dragon?, releva Remus en attrapant un plat de pommes de terre.

-Nous sommes persuadés que l'infirmière est en fait un dragon, fit James sur un ton de conspiration, regardant autour de lui, pour voir si le-dit dragon n'était pas présent.

-N'importe quoi, Potter!, s'exclama Evans, qui était en face d'Howell, en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Je t'assure!, lança James, faussement outré qu'elle ne le croit pas.

-On a voulu venir te voir, précisa Sirius qui pilonna une pomme de terre en même temps qu'il parlait. Et elle n'a absolument pas accepté que l'on ne pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt de pied dans l'infirmerie. On aurait pu croire qu'elle allait nous cramer sur place quand on a insisté.

-Sauf que s'il y a un élève qui est contagieux dans les lieux, c'est risqué que d'autres élèves y entrent, répondit Evans. N'est-ce pas, Lupin?

-Euh oui, elle a cru que c'était contagieux, dit Remus, inventant une vague excuse sur le moment.

-Ah, tu vois!, triompha Evans.

-Et c'était quoi alors?, demanda Peter, curieux.

-Oh, on ne savait pas trop, une sorte de virus.

-L'automne approche, et les microbes avec, souffla Howell, sur un ton résigné.

-Et tout cas, ravi de te voir en meilleur forme », sourit James, semblant se batailler contre un bout de lardon dans son assiette avec sa fourchette.

Remus lui répondit avec un sourire, sentant une infime chaleur se répandre en lui, cela lui faisait du bien d'être dans l'ambiance de la table de Gryffondor, animée, joyeuse… Et pleine de manigances, avisa t-il en voyant Sirius et James reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient avant qu'il n'arrive.

-|O|-

Lily attrapa un livre sur une étagère, déclenchant un nuage de poussière et éternua.

« À tes souhaits », chuchota quelqu'un.

Souriant, elle se retourna vers Severus qui se tenait appuyé contre un rayonnage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il la détaillait de son regard sombre.

« Pile à l'heure!, lança t-elle joyeusement.

-Comme d'habitude », fit Severus d'une voix traînante.

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé et lui proposa de la suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur une table du fond de la bibliothèque, un peu reculée, à l'abri de l'allée principale.

« Tu t'y connais en botanique?

-Évidemment, lâcha Severus. Ma mère a aménagé tout un jardin intérieur chez nous pour ses potions.

-Et ton père la laisse faire?

-Il ne connaît pas l'existence de cet endroit, répondit le serpentard en haussant les épaules.

-La magie est vraiment géniale… Alors, les choux farceurs, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Les choux qui rendent invisible tout ce qui les entoure à moins de cinq mètres?, demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, ceux là, approuva t-elle. Le professeur Tamir nous a demandé un parchemin sur cette espèce, et je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ces légumes.

-Qu'est-ce qui serait logique d'après toi?

-La potion d'invisibilité?, tenta Lily après un temps de réflexion.

-Oui, mais ils ne sont pas assez puissants, un poil de lutin de Cornouailles étend leur effet. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les seuls ingrédients.

-Un poil?, dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Oui. L'épilation n'est pas trop dans leurs moeurs…, se moqua Severus sous son regard exaspéré. Ils sont très velus, surtout sur les pieds, et leurs poils ont beaucoup de propriétés magique. Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas les sorciers qui vont leur piquer leurs poils, ils ont en font tout un commerce réglementé.

-Un commerce de poils, cette conversation est étrange…, soupira Lily.

-Bienvenue dans le monde magique!, s'amusa le garçon qui sortit ses affaires de cours.

-Mais pourquoi se sentent-ils obligés de faire ça?

-Parce que nous sommes supérieurs à eux.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça? »

Il l'avertit d'un regard, lui signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre sur ce chemin là.

« Et toi? Comment peux-tu être à Gryffondor?, murmura t-il, plus sombre.

-On en a déjà parlé, Sev', s'agaça t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

-Tu es sûre de ça? Que le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé ou ne t'as pas proposé autre chose? »

Lily plaqua son livre sur la table, énervée.

« Je suis à Gryffondor, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Tu n'as pas ta place là bas, tu es intelligente », continua t-il, buté.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, puis se résigna, rangea ses affaires.

« Quand tu auras compris qui je suis vraiment, souffla t-elle à Severus. Tu viendras me voir. Merci pour l'aide, et bonne fin de journée. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna sous le regard surpris de son ami. Pestant, elle ne vit pas où elle marchait et rentra dans quelqu'un au détour d'une allée.

« Pardon! », fit-elle avant de croiser un regard amusé.

James Potter ramassa le livre qui était tombé et lui rendit, elle le remercia rapidement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu traînes avec lui…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?, lança t-elle, sentant son agacement remonter en flèche.

-C'est un Serpentard, disons simplement que ses fréquentations ne sont pas spécialement… Sympathiques. Il y a des rumeurs qui traînent, Evans, ajouta t-il, l'observant attentivement.

-Je me fiche des rumeurs.

-Tu ne devrais pas. Rogue est mauvais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? , souffla t-elle, l'air soudainement fatiguée. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Suffisamment pour me méfier de lui.

-Oui, eh bien, tes préjugés, tu te les gardes. Vous êtes pénibles avec vos fichus préjugés! », finit-elle par lâcher tout en s'éloignant d'un James Potter semblant irrité par ses propos.

Le regard outré de la bibliothécaire la suivit jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque. Grommelant contre « les garçons stupides et bourrés d'idées reçues », Lily rentra dans la salle commune d'un pas rapide. Lupin qui était installé avec Pettigrow haussa un sourcil en la regardant passer mais elle ne répondit pas à son interrogation silencieuse et monta aussitôt dans son dortoir, faisait sursauter Alice qui était en train de lire sur son lit.

« Ça va?, s'enquit sa camarade.

-C'est rien, répondit Lily en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Mauvaise journée. »

Alice hocha simplement de la tête avec compassion et se replongea dans son livre. La jeune rousse aimait beaucoup Alice, elle était discrète, pas intrusive avec les gens, et très douce. Et visiblement très passionnée de botanique vu le nombre affolant de livres qu'elle lisait sur le sujet. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui demander conseil avant d'aller un Severus Rogue taciturne et piquant. Il était comme ça depuis la rentrée, depuis qu'elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor. Elle regrettait son ami d'antan, plus chaleureux, moins distant… Lily espérait que ça allait se calmer d'ici peu. Entre sa soeur qui la rejetait et son ami qui semblait déçu, elle se sentait un peu seule. Heureusement que les filles de son dortoir étaient gentilles, qu'il y avait Alice, et qu'elle pouvait se plonger à loisir dans les études qu'elle aimant tant.

Ses discussions avec Severus lui avait donné un avant goût du monde magique, et depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle ne cessait d'être émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait. Retenant un soupir, elle prit de quoi écrire, son livre de botanique et s'assit à son bureau pour commencer son devoir de botanique.

-|O|-

« Monsieur Pettigrow, si vous mettiez autant d'application à exécuter ce sort qu'à écouter votre voisin, vous auriez réussi depuis bien longtemps. Messieurs Potter et Pettigrow, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Peter se mit à rougir sous la voix sèche et autoritaire du profession MCGonagall, et aperçut un regard furieux d'Evans dirigé vers James. Ce dernier ne perdit pas son aplomb, ni son sourire, et enchaîna sur le sort qu'ils étaient en train d'apprendre. Il tourna sa tête vers sa propre plume et soupira. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'y arrivait pas, il se concentrait durement! Enfin, entre deux chuchotements de James, pour qui tout semblait simple et qui venait de transfigurer sa plume en crayon d'un geste nonchalant, presque blasé, pour la douzième fois depuis le début de l'heure.

« Tu tiens mal ta baguette », lui glissa James.

Il lui attrapa le poignet, le positionna correctement et lui demanda de lancer le sort.

« _Mutare_ »

La plume disparut au profit d'un crayon.

« Il manque la mine », lança James, perplexe.

La sonnerie de l'école retentit, et Peter sortit avec soulagement du cours sous le regard de McGonagall qui fixait avec réprobation James et Peter.

« Ce serait bien que tu arrêtes de nous faire perdre des points pour bavardage, Potter, siffla Evans dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir.

-Rappelle-moi Sirius, les préfets ne sont pas nommés avant la cinquième année?

-Non, c'est bien ça, James.

-Tu vois, Evans, on en reparlera dans quatre ans! »

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire face à la mine renfrognée d'Evans. Remus sortit à ce moment là de la salle juste à temps pour voir la jeune fille s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Peter le vit désolé pour elle mais il ne dit rien aux deux autres qui discutaient à vive voix sur le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle. Lui-même se sentait également mal à l'aise mais avait peur de s'opposer face à James et Sirius.

« Rahh, j'ai la flemme d'aller au cours de Sortilèges, soupira James. Avec cours de Potions derrière.

-Moi, c'est plutôt la perspective de deux heures d'Histoire demain matin qui ne m'enchante pas vraiment…

-T'étais obligé de nous le rappeler, Sirius?, grommela Peter en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Désolé Peter, mais tout mon être s'ennuie déjà par avance. »

Remus leva les yeux au plafond et s'assit également.

« J'avais entendu dire que les Sangs Purs étaient très théâtraux, ça se vérifie », nota t-il en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune Black lui jeta un regard noir avant de commencer à se servir dans les plats, et Peter l'imita.

« Bien, Sirius, j'espère que tu es prêt pour mercredi.

-Tu doutes de moi?, s'offensa Sirius.

-Je dois m'assurer que tout fonctionne correctement, énonça James, l'air hautain.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne reste plus qu'à mettre les choses en place.

-Il y a quoi mercredi?, demanda Peter, perdu.

-Halloween, répondit James, avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oh, c'est donc ça que vous préparez, dit Remus, les yeux plissés. Ça fait un moment que vous êtes sur le projet.

-On est encore en première année, répliqua Sirius. Et il nous faut déjouer la surveillance d'Evans et des profs. »

La jeune fille les regardait justement à ce moment là, se demandant certainement ce qui se tramait de leur côté.

« D'ailleurs Peter, on aura besoin de toi.

-À votre service! », fit joyeusement Peter, se redressant fièrement.

Remus les regardait de manière dubitative. Le garçon s'était absenté pendant un moment en fin de semaine, sa mère était grandement malade avait-il expliqué, et il se devait d'aller la voir souvent. Il avait eu les traits tirés en revenant, et s'était couché tôt. James et Sirius avait échangé un regard inquiet mais n'avaient pas questionné le garçon, ça ne les regardait pas vraiment après tout…

Le mercredi matin, de très bonne heure, Peter avait donc accompagné les garçons dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Remus avait préféré rester dormir, voulant garder la surprise de l'événement intacte.

Il était chargé de surveiller les alentours, et d'aider à disposer plusieurs objets très basiques comme pour leur première blague aux quatre serpentard, sauf qu'apparemment, celle-ci avait plus d'ampleur au vu du nombre d'objets, et ils s'étaient rendus dans quatre couloirs précis non loin de la Grande Salle. À première vue, rien n'était visible sur le sol ou dans l'air mais James et Sirius lui avaient promis de grandes choses. Ils étaient rentrés ensuite dans la Salle Commune en prenant soigneusement d'autres couloirs.

Quand fut venu l'heure de se rendre au petit déjeuner, les quatre garçons descendirent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle, James et Sirius leur glissèrent qu'ils avaient oublié quelque chose au dortoir et leur dirent d'avancer sans eux. Et au dernier couloir avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, quelque chose se passa, et Peter se maudit en reconnaissant le couloir dans lequel ils avaient préparé quelque chose…

Plusieurs fantômes et esprits tourbillonnaient autour d'eux et de plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor. L'ambiance était particulière, et Peter avait la sensation d'un brise d'été qui s'engouffrait dans le couloir. Les sons s'étaient assourdis, il y faisait plus sombre, et le temps semblait suspendu. Une parfaite ambiance pour un film d'horreur en somme. Certains élèves furent traversés par des fantômes et frissonnèrent, Peter évita de peu un esprit à la forme d'un oiseau et se tourna vers Remus qui se pencha sur le sol, observant un esprit ressemblant à un chien.

« On dirait un kami, songea t-il, semblant nullement effrayé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

-C'est un kami », approuva Howell à côté d'eux.

La jeune fille, dont le prénom était Maiko, avait des origines japonaises par sa mère. Remus esquissa un doux sourire et se remit à avancer, Peter se glissa derrière lui et s'appliqua à éviter les différents spectres. Enfin, ils sortirent du couloir et tout revint à la normale. Peter regarda derrière lui et aperçut les élèves restés en arrière semblant gesticuler contre quelque chose d'invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'étaient pas dans le couloir, et certains criaient. Remus et lui avaient la peau ayant pris une légère couleur bleue et qui luisait très faiblement.

Ils croisèrent des serpentards couverts d'une substance orangée et à la mine dégoûtée, et il étouffa un rire en voyant le regard de Lucius Malefoy fixé sur lui. Les serdaigles, eux, étaient couverts de toiles d'araignées particulièrement collantes vu qu'ils échouaient visiblement à la retirer à grand renfort de sortilèges, et les poufsouffles avaient des jack-o'-lantern traditionnelles et composées d'un navet taillé en visage vaguement humain, et d'une bougie, qui les accompagnaient tranquillement en flottant autour d'eux.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils ont mis du temps, commenta Remus, visiblement impressionné.

-Mais où ont-ils appris tout ça?, s'exclama Peter s'abaissant pour éviter un jack-o'-lantern, imité par Remus.

-Ça, je suis sûr qu'ils vont nous éclairer là dessus », répondit Remus en désignant deux garçons facilement identifiables à la table des gryffondors.

Sirius attendait avec empressement que Remus et Peter arrivent, James semblait tout aussi excité que lui. Remus s'assit en face de lui et Peter à côté.

« C'est absolument génial!, souffla le garçon, ravi.

-Merci Peter, lancèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Comment vous avez fait ça?, fit Peter, la voix empreinte de respect.

-Un livre très intéressant sur Halloween et comment piéger des personnes lors de la fête, un peu d'entraînement, surtout le sort pour les spectres, pas simple celui là », répondit James en regardant Sirius en quête d'approbation.

Son voisin hocha de la tête avec une légère grimace.

« James et moi avons eu également un peu de peine avec les citrouilles.

-Les citrouilles?, demanda Remus, curieux.

-Chaque maison de Poudlard a eu son propre dispositif, nous avons épié longuement les couloirs pour savoir lequel prenaient les poufsouffles, les serpentards, etc, expliqua James, manifestement ravi de parler de ses prouesses. Il s'est avéré qu'il y a des couloirs principaux pour chacune des maisons. Les serpentards ont eu le droit à des citrouilles atterrissant sur eux comme lancées de nulle part.

-D'où le liquide visqueux et orange, compléta Sirius, amusé de voir Rogue qui tentait par tous les moyens possible de se débarrasser de la purée de citrouille dont il avait hérité.

-Qu'on s'est coltiné également! Les serdaigles se sont retrouvés à traverser un couloir rempli de toiles d'araignées, appuya James en écartant les bras pour signifier qu'il y en avait eu beaucoup. Mais pas avec des araignées, on ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'une crise cardiaque.

-Les poufsouffles, eux, héritent de sympathiques lanternes, reprit Sirius.

-Et vous, eh bien, vous avez vu…, conclut James, les yeux pétillants.

-C'est de la très belle magie…, fit Remus, admiratif

-Qui vous vaudra 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et une retenue chacun », l'interrompit McGonagall qui avait visiblement écouté toute l'explication.

Les deux garçons protestèrent vivement, récoltant un regard noir d'Evans qui arrivait de son côté, peu heureuse de son expérience.

« Et 10 points pour Gryffondor, pour votre acte de magie, ajouta la sorcière en s'éloignant.

-La classe!, se réjouit James.

-La retenue ou les points en moins?, souleva Remus, un sourire en coin.

-Un compliment de McGonagall, en première année!, poursuivit James sans tenir compte de son interruption, tapant dans la main de Sirius.

-Les kamis étaient très beaux, le félicita Howell. Je suis étonnée que vous connaissiez ces esprits japonais.

-J'ai quelqu'un dans ma famille qui a étudié les différentes magies et croyances dans le monde, particulièrement en Asie, avec l'Inde, la Mongolie et le Japon. La tradition à Halloween, c'est qu'il nous racontait ses aventures et ses découvertes », précisa James, très fier.

Les sorts se dissipèrent dans la matinée, et plus tardivement pour les serpentards avaient constaté avec ravissement James et Sirius. Les deux compères étaient écroulés de rire à chaque fois qu'ils en croisaient, s'attirant des regards furieux et glaciaux de la part des élèves qui étaient en cours de Potions avec eux. Slughorn avait tenté au départ d'avoir une attitude froide mais avait cédé de bon coeur et ne retira aucun point de l'heure, semblant penser qu'ils avaient eu assez avec leur retenue et les points qu'avait retiré sa collègue. Ce fut quand lorsque leur potion en cours de préparation explosa qu'ils cessèrent de rire, et furent envoyés à l'infirmerie parce que leur nez avait doublé de volume. Remus soupçonnait fortement que Rogue n'y était pas pour rien au vu du regard satisfait qu'il avait capté, avait-il raconté à Peter. Slughorn s'attacha à nettoyer les dégâts, et chacun reprit ses activités.

Peter et Remus retrouvèrent les deux garçons après la fin de l'heure, un peu vexés, leur mauvaise humeur se volatilisa après le déjeuner quand Tamir leur annonça qu'ils allaient étudier des plantes capables de chanter, James se demandant déjà comment il pouvait détourner ceci. Malheureusement, Tamir les surveilla de près pendant les deux heures de Botanique. Leur professeur originaire d'Inde leur avait concocté tout un programme au cours de l'année qui alléchait Peter avec des plantes peu communes, certaines importées de son pays.

« Quelqu'un peut-il bâillonner cette plante? », marmonna James qui s'était plaqué les mains sur ses oreilles malgré son casque.

Tout le monde avait vite déchanté car le chant de ces plantes n'était pas particulièrement mélodieux car elles étaient encore jeunes, mais elles avaient l'air presque ravies -enfin, autant qu'une plante pouvait l'être- et cassaient les oreilles de tout le monde avec beaucoup de talent. C'était l'une des rares plantes qui pouvaient percer leur casque de protection, et Tamir semblait s'en amuser beaucoup. Leur professeur à la peau mate et aux cheveux aussi disciplinés que ceux de James avait développé une technique secrète car il supportait très bien leur chant.

« _Prends-moi dans tes braaas_ », brailla la plante de Peter.

Il tenta de la faire taire à coup de terreau, mais elle redoubla d'efforts et le fit grimacer. La plante avait une sorte de tête et de bouche et avait le corps en forme de poire, et une couleur plutôt mauve. Le but était de trouver comment les nourrir mais les élèves peinèrent pendant deux heures, et chacun sortit avec un grand soulagement de la serre quand elles se furent écoulées.

« Ce silence…, fit Sirius dramatiquement.

-C'était mieux quand tu te taisais », grogna James, et il se prit un coup de gant en cuir de dragon sur la tête de la part de Sirius.

Remus pouffa de rire avec Peter et ils se dirigèrent vers le stade de quidditch pour leur heure de vol, au grand désespoir de Remus, qui malgré les efforts déployés par James, détestait toujours de manière efficace le vol sur un balai.

-|O|-

Le soir arriva, et avec lui, le festin d'Halloween. Les quatre garçons entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avec beaucoup de curiosité et furent ravis de l'ambiance. On ne distinguait seulement le plafond que grâce aux étoiles et à la lune, la lumière était beaucoup plus tamisée et provenait de citrouilles avec des lanternes et des sourires carnassiers, elles tentaient de manger leurs doigts si ils approchaient trop leur main pour les toucher, et émettaient un rire tout à fait sinistre à intervalles plus ou moins régulières.

Peter poussa un cri.

« Quelque chose m'a frôlé la jambe », gémit-il.

Les tables étaient couvertes de plats, diverses déclinaisons de produits dérivés des citrouilles, mais aussi des boissons avec de faux yeux flottant à l'intérieur, des ossements en sucre et aussi du colcannon, plat irlandais traditionnellement servi à Halloween, même chez les sorciers, mélange de purée de pomme de terre, chou frisé et autres ingrédients…

Une brume flottait dans l'air et raccourcissait leur vision à quelques mètres seulement, et quelque chose attrapa la cheville de Sirius qui sursauta avec un piaillement peu glorieux. Une main avait surgi du sol, et disparut quelques secondes après. Un autre élève bondit également non loin d'eux.

« Ils ont mis le paquet, souffla un poufsouffle, émerveillé.

-Va falloir qu'on s'en inspire, James.

-Tout à fait, cher confrère. »

James et lui comptaient avoir une grande carrière à Poudlard, ils étaient bons, inventifs, et grâce à Remus et Peter pour les aider, ne s'en tiraient pas trop mal pour le moment. Même s'ils n'avaient agi que deux fois, leur niveau d'étude n'aidant pas vraiment. Mais Poudlard avaient quelques ressources cachées dans sa bibliothèque, et il fallait l'avouer, les deux garçons y allaient surtout pour ça. Forts de leur succès de la matinée, ils avaient déjà plusieurs choses prévues.

« Il y a des rats, constata t-il, apercevant une silhouette disparaître furtivement sous une table.

-Et sûrement d'autres choses aussi! »

La table des professeurs avait été transformée en une longue pierre lourde et taillée, couverte de lierre, donnant un côté un peu ruines à l'ensemble, et Dumbledore les rassembla dans un tintement sonore.

« Bienvenue au banquet de l'Oidche Shamhna, comme on dit en Écosse, commença t-il. Après cette belle magie de ce matin… »

James et Sirius rayonnèrent sous les yeux de serpentards et d'autres élèves encore furieux.

« L'heure est venue pour la dégustation et le bon temps. Les portes de la Grande Salle fermeront à Minuit pour les une, deux, et trois années, expliqua t-il sous les protestations des plus jeunes, les deux gryffondors en tête. Pour les autres, à deux heures du matin. Après tout, nous sommes encore en pleine semaine, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil pour McGonagall qui pinça les lèvres face à la taquinerie. Un parcours a été aménagé ici. »

Le directeur désigna une porte derrière la table en pierre sous les murmures réjouis des élèves.

« Des bonbons et autres délices y ont été dissimulés, à vous d'en ramener le plus possible… Vous verrez où se trouve la sortie. En cas de difficulté ou de non résolution du parcours, prononcez _miscere_ avec votre baguette, cela vous ramènera ici.»

La foule se dispersa dans un grand enthousiasme.

« Buffet ou parcours?

-Je propose le buffet, répondit Remus. J'ai très faim, et on ne sait pas combien de temps ça dure…

-Remus, la voix de la raison », approuva James en salivant devant les nombreux plats.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond mais sourit quand même et se dirigea vers le buffet. Les garçons trouvèrent un coin reculé où de grosses citrouilles faisaient office de sièges. Hagrid passa à côté d'eux à ce moment là en les saluant avec un grand sourire et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore beaucoup croisé mais Sirius l'aimait bien, toujours gentil avec les élèves.

Une fois le repas fini, ils entrèrent par la porte du labyrinthe. Elle se ferma derrière eux et les plongèrent dans le silence, les coupant de l'agitation de la Grande Salle. Sirius détailla les lieux très sombres et aperçut une statue de gargouille qui trônait au centre de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Les murs étaient de la même pierre que le château, mais en plus abîmée, couverts de végétations et autres. Le plafond était assez bas, et le sol composé de pavés. James se plaça devant la gargouille, et elle s'anima d'un coup, les faisant sursauter dans un bel ensemble.

« Bienvenue dans le parcours de Oidche Shamhna, prononça t-elle lentement. Voici votre première énigme:

 _Je ne suis rien sans la lumière_

 _Je suis aussi l'obscurité_

 _Je suis chacun de tes pas_

 _Le Chinois joue avec moi_

 _Qui suis-je?_ »

L'esprit de Sirius se mit à fonctionner à vive allure.

« L'ombre, c'est évident. »

Remus les regardait avec une lueur de malice.

« Le contraire de la lumière, c'est l'ombre, ou l'obscurité, ce qui suit nos pas, c'est l'ombre, et bien sûr le théâtre des ombres chinoises. »

Il mima une tête de chien ou de loup avec ses mains, se servant de la lumière d'une torche avec un grand sourire.

« Remus, tu es un génie! », s'exclama James en le serrant dans ses bras soudainement.

Le « génie » se crispa mais se mit à rire aussitôt. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Sirius courut l'ouvrir. Cette fois, ils étaient dans une plus large pièce avec un grand bassin d'eau. Deux bords, un où ils se trouvaient, avec cinq dalles différentes du sol et des runes gravées dessus, et une grosse pierre, et le deuxième, de l'autre côté du bassin. James se plaça sur une dalle, et un bloc de pierre au milieu du bassin apparut, mais trop loin.

« Sirius, mets-toi là », dit-il en désignant une autre dalle.

Un autre bloc, proche de leur bord apparut. James fronça les sourcils.

« Peter, là. Et Remus, ici. »

En tout, quatre blocs se dressèrent dans le bassin, mais il en manquait visiblement un. James se déplaça mais son bloc disparut dès qu'il fut hors de sa dalle. Il revint dessus, et le bloc se remit en place. Sirius désigna la pierre avec une lueur de compréhension.

« _Wingardium leviosa_ »

La pierre se leva péniblement avec le sort qu'ils venaient d'apprendre en cours de Sortilèges, et se posa sur la cinquième dalle suivant le mouvement de la baguette de Sirius, faisant apparaître le dernier bloc. Un clic se fit entendre, et ils s'avancèrent vers l'eau. Cette fois, les blocs ne bougèrent pas. James eut un sourire triomphant et bondit sur la première plateforme et ainsi de suite jusqu'au fond de la pièce. Les autres l'imitèrent tant bien que mal et lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, cinq sachets se matérialisèrent sur le sol dans un « pop » sonore. Peter en ouvrit un avec précaution, méfiant et éclata de rire aussitôt que le sachet fut ouvert.

« Ce sont des bonbons!, dit-il sous le regard médusé des autres.

-Ça, c'est cool! », lança James en attrapant un.

Chaque paquet contenait un assortiment de bonbons. Une autre porte s'ancra dans le mur, et après un regard d'hésitation, James ouvrit la porte suivi des trois autres, et lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans le nouveau lieu, Sirius se mit à hurler avec ses camarades en voyant quelque chose leur foncer dessus alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

 _À suivre!_


End file.
